Oh Those Barbados Nights
by rachgreengeller
Summary: An AU version of TOW in Barbados...Ross and Rachel reunite under tropical skies...Phoebe must decide David or Mike...or Joey?..COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Barbados Nights…a new story …an AU of what I think should have happened in TOW They Are In Barbados

These characters regretfully are the property of Marta, David, and Kevin…although if you would like to get rid of a couple…I'll take Chandler and Ross off your hands , gladly.

The sun rose on the New York skyline. It was going to be a grand and glorious day. Millions of commuters were already on their way to work. That is except for six people….

Monica was making sure that her and Chandler's stuff was packed. She had her list and was double checking to make sure they had everything they needed.

Joey sat in the chair and finished his cereal. Everything had been thrown in his suitcase. He made sure that this time he actually had underwear. This was going to be a fun trip and he would meet his new girl friend Charlie at the airport. She had to go to Barbados anyway, but she invited Joey along so they could be together.

Phoebe was still down, but when Ross had invited everyone to this paleontology conference, she welcomed the change of scenery. She needed to get Mike off her mind. Maybe she could do it while she was laying on the beach.

"Emma, Mommy and Daddy are going on a trip. We are going to Barbados. Can you say Barbados?" Ross said as he held his daughter.

"She's smart, but not that much yet." said Rachel as she packed her bags. "Well Emma, ready for Grandma's." Rachel said as she took her daughter from her father.

"Bye Emma, Daddy will bring you something." he said as he kissed Emma's head. "I gotta get there early to see that everything is taken care of for my speech, I'll see you when you get down there. "Ross said as he went out the door.

"For the last time Joey, you can not bury me in the sand." screamed Chandler. He had fond memories of him on the London trip driving him crazy. "Why can't you bury Charlie in the sand?" he asked.

"Because she is going to be going to all this dinosaur stuff. That's why." sulked Joey. "You know it is really hard to date someone smart.She is so lucky that she is hot."

"Let us not forget we are going to this dinosaur thing to support our friend." reminded Monica.

"Yeah but no one said we couldn't have fun." pouted Joey. "and I plan on having fun."

"Spoken like a true man child." said Chandler.

The five friends arrived after their flight from New York. Rain seemed to be the order of the day. They sincerely hoped that it wouldn't rain for the whole trip.

"Hey guys. " said Ross when he spotted the gang.

"Hey there handsome." said Charlie as she threw her arms around Joey. "Did you miss me?" she smiled.

"Sure did, but I was going to bury you in the sand, and I can't because it is raining." Joey whined. "But I am sure that we can find some other indoor fun." he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sorry honey, I 've got a discussion group." Charlie said as she grabbed her folder and rushed off.

"Oh my God, it's really you!" screamed one of the paleontologists.

"Yeah that's right, Joey Tribbiani, from Days of our Lives, " said Joey proudly.

"Oh not you, oh Dr. Geller!" squealed one of the women paleontologists. "I have followed your career and I wanted to say I am really looking to your speech."

"Okay this is scary, Ross has a groupie." said Chandler.

"Don't you know who I am ? I am Dr. Drake Ramoray from the Days of our Lives. Days of our Lives! The television show." Joey screamed.

"Sorry I don't watch television. Dr. Geller , could I have your autograph ?" the woman asked as she handed her notebook to Ross.

"Sure and who is this to?" he asked surprised.

"To Beatrice, " the woman said in awe.

Ross wrote, "To Beatrice , I dig you , respectfully Dr. R. Geller." he handed the paper back to the woman. Everyone in the gang just stood there as they witnessed this freakish event.

"I don't believe it, " said Monica. "My dino geek of a brother is a celebrity."

"They have never heard of me? They don't have televisions? What do they point their furniture at?" exclaimed Joey.

"Well I think we know where Ross is going to find that lucky wife number four now?" giggled Rachel.

"Okay I came for sun and fun, where's the sun?' said Phoebe.

"Guys, guys, I am sorry it's raining, but I am sure that once you get into the spirit of the conference, you'll forget about the bad weather." said Ross.

The gang stood in the lobby and looked at the rain and the group of paleontologists gathered around Ross. Phoebe suddenly looked up and gasped.

"David, what are you doing here?" she asked.


	2. Those Old Feelings

David walked over to Phoebe unsure, he couldn't believe it was her. He had corresponded with some scientists from the US while in Minsk. Fascinated with his physics work, the scientists sent him a ticket to the conference.

"Hey David, long time no see." smiled Ross. "Welcome to Barbados and the conference. I am the keynote speaker."

"What an honor . I am still awaiting my chance to speak in front of my peers. Congratulations." David said as he extended his hand to Ross.

"Thanks, well lots to do, see you guys later." Ross said as he took off.

David walked up to Phoebe. "So how are you?" he asked shyly.

"Okay I guess, " lied Phoebe. "How is Minsk?"

"I had to leave Minsk, people got pissed when they realized I wasted all their money and proved nothing." David confessed. "That is why my friend Jonas, sent me the ticket. "

"So being around a bunch of paleontologists is supposed to cheer you up? Said Chandler.

"Hey they are more fun than a bunch of frost bitten scientists." laughed David "It was funnier in Russian."

"Guess all you scientist guys are a load of laughs." said Chandler.

"Well I do not plan to spend my vacation in this lobby." said Monica. "Chandler we're going to our room." Monica 's hair had already started to frizz from the island humidity.

"Okay Roseanne Roseanna Danna." he snickered.

"Damn island humidity." she cursed as she walked away.

"Phoebe why are you at a paleontologists conference?' asked David.

"I was shanghaied into coming along. Actually Ross invited me and Rachel and I are staying together."Phoebe said.

"Phoebs, go ahead have fun." said Rachel. I will go and get some magazines cause this rain won't last forever.

"Would you like to get a drink?' asked David.

"Okay." said Phoebe as they walked away.

"Hey Rach, I saw some cute chicks at that convention." said Joey. "Let's check them out."

"They are probably just a bunch of nerds and you have me confused with Ross' first ex wife." said Rachel as she yawned.

"No just for something to do, until Charlie is free." said Joey. "Maybe there will be some hot guy for you."

Rachel already knew which hot guy she wanted. Lately she had been having a very confusing time. She had wanted to start things back up with Ross, yet he hadn't mentioned anything since Emma was born. She went out one night with Phoebe and gave her number to this guy named Bill. Bill called and then Rachel found out Ross hid his number. Further confusing her was her new coworker Gavin, he was so arrogant and tried to steal her job. Then on her birthday , she was kissed by Gavin and none other than Ross saw it. Angered by his childish behavior, Rachel moved back to Joey's. This would have been fine but while watching him rehearse, Rachel thought she was developing feelings for Joey.

"Yeah," said Rachel as she eyed Joey. "Maybe there will be." she smiled.

Joey and Rachel walked over to the other convention. The sign said "Pharmacists Welcome." They grabbed a couple of name tags and began to mingle.

One of the pharmacists spotted Joey and screamed. "Oh my God. You're Joey Tribbiani from Days of our Lives."

"At last someone recognizes me." he smiled "Yes I am here doing research for a movie role where I play a hot pharmacist and …"

"And I am his student who starts out real shy and then becomes sexy. I am an actress." said Rachel as she sipped on her drink.

"So Phoebe are you seeing anyone?" said David as they sipped their drink.

"Actually I just broke up with this guy named Mike. He didn't see our relationship going anywhere. You?" she asked.

"Well actually no, not since the last time I was in NY with you." said David as he looked in Phoebe's eyes. "I have missed you my little bashinka. That's Russian for darling."

"I know I was in Minsk ." said Phoebe. "Well according to this little pamphlet it is time for dinner. We are all supposed to meet in Ross' room." she said as they walked back toward the hotel.

"And carbon dating and mri's should take paleontology into the twenty first century." Ross typed as he finished his speech.

"Hey guys , be with you in a moment." Ross said as he got up from his laptop.

"Hey Ross can I check my email?" said Chandler as he sat down at the computer.

"Ready Joey?" said Charlie as she put her arm around him.

Rachel looked sick as she eyed the couple kissing.

"Hey guys, David is gonna hang around me." said Phoebe. "So he's going to eat with us."

"Tonight for supper, we are having bronto burgers, get it?" Ross laughed.

"Your work makes me sad." said Chandler as he typed in a message. At that moment, the computer screen went blank. Ross ran over and tried to restore it.

"What the hell did you do?" screamed Ross. "You lost my speech."

"I did not. I opened my email and there must been a virus. You do have it saved on disc don't you? Asked Chandler.

"No." said Ross.

"We have had this problem at work before." added Rachel.

"And what did you do ?' asked Ross anxiously.

"I went to another computer to play Tetris." she said.

"This is just great. I want to thank everyone for coming down here and ruining my career." Ross said as he put his head in his hands.

"All you need to do is rewrite the speech." said Monica. "How long could that take? I'll help."

"What do you know about paleontology Monica? It would be like asking me to cook a five course meal." Ross said as he sighed.

"I heard the speech . I'll help you." volunteered Charlie. "You don't mind sweetie do you?" she said to Joey.

"If you need a speech . I could give you my audition monologue from Star Wars." added Joey.

"No thank you because dinosaurs didn't grow up in a galaxy far far away." complained Ross.

"And I could help too. I have had to do presentations on physics, so paleontology shouldn't be too far off. Science is science after all." said David.

"You guys that would be great." said Ross. "Now let's get started."

Phoebe looked at Rachel and just for a moment, things seemed so much clearer. Rachel seemed to stare as Ross was busily trying to put together the pieces that were his speech. Here was this great smart funny guy who also happened to be the father of her child, could she be seeing something new or possibly something that wasn't old at all?

Wow five reviews one chapter…thanks guys…I am sure everyone will love this story as I tool the parts of the ep I like and reunited our favorite couple in time to have them married for the show to end..(that was my thought ..season 10 their wedding season.) so please keep those nice reviews coming… and other stories will be updated as well..also a sequel is in the works to When Did You Know ..inspired by my Ross.


	3. Passion in the Tropics

David, Charlie and Ross tried to fashion as much of the speech as they could.

"Well this is fun." sighed Phoebe.

"I'm hungry." whined Joey.

"You guys I feel bad. Here we are sitting here doing nothing and it is our friend's big night. Now I am going over to offer my help at typing or something." said Rachel as she got up from the chair.

"Ross? Can I help?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah remember when you used to type my papers for me? Could you do that as I dictate.?" Ross said as he held his head in his hands.

"Don't' you remember any of your own speech?" asked Charlie. She looked over at Joey and shrugged her shoulders. He just sat in the chair bored . It was starting to dawn on Charlie , maybe Joey wasn't right for her.

"Okay, shoot." Rachel said as she sat down at the computer.

"Rachel, I love you, you are saving my life." said Ross. He carefully tried to remember his points with the note cards he was going to use. The speech was completely restored.

"And that with mri 's we can bring paleontology into the twenty first century." concluded Ross.

"That's it. " squealed Charlie.

"We're done. I can't believe it." sighed Ross exhausted. "You are so great for doing this for me. I am taking you out to the fanciest dinner on the island. " Ross said as he hugged Rachel.

"It is the very least I can do for the father of my child and my best friend." smiled Rachel.

"Go get ready." he said. "Charlie I want to thank you too. Now you guys can go. David, thanks a lot." Ross said as he thanked everyone.

Rachel came back in a strapless black dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head and two silver earrings dropped from her ears.

"You look , you look." Ross tried to say. "I'm speechless from your beauty."

"Well I am hungry, so let's eat." she said.

"There is no way I am going out with such a gorgeous creature like you like this. It''ll take me just a few minutes." Ross said as he grabbed a suit , tie , and shirt and went into the bathroom.

In a few minutes, he emerged from the bathroom. His hair was moussed a little and it seemed he was even a little tanner. His dark skin made his brown eyes more intense. Suddenly Rachel was getting back some feelings she thought were long gone.

As he stepped forward to take her hand, she could smell the cologne on him. He always had a tendency to dress so nice, nicer than Chandler or Joey. He had on a brown suit with a pink shirt and tie and his shoes were black,

"You look incredible as well." said Rachel as she slowly walked over to him. He took his hand and moved it down her back. Slowly he leaned in to her face. He was so close she could feel the slight five o clock shadow brush her face. His soft lips tapped hers as he nervously moved his arm around her waist. Slowly her lips touched his and her mouth began to part to accept his tongue. They grabbed each other as the rain raged outside the hotel room.

"Oh Ross, how long are we going to stop fighting it?" asked Rachel.

"I have been ready ever since Emma was born. It's you that wanted to give out your phone number and make out on the balcony." Ross said painfully.

"We're doing it again. We are letting the past ruin what could be a beautiful future." Rachel ran to the bed and cried.

"There is right now, no one on this earth I want to be with more then you." whispered Ross.

"Could it be the tropical winds or the ocean waves that is doing this to us.?" Rachel asked.

"I think it is something that is more powerful then the ocean or stronger than the wind. I think it is my love for you, because I will tell you something Rachel, it never died." said Ross.

"Seeing you working on that paper made me remember , Ross Geller, that you are a man of passion. You are passionate about your work, you have a passion for life, and you share passion with everyone you love. I still remember when you shared that passion with me. " sighed Rachel.

"Let me share it again Rachel." he said

Ross walked over to her and smiled."There is room service."

"That would suit me just fine, Dr. Geller." she said as she walked to the bed.


	4. Nothing That the Love of a Good Woman Ca...

The following afternoon all of the paleontologists were gathered. Ross had chosen a tan suit with a purple tie and shirt. His forehead was sweating and so were his palms, there was one big difference though, now there was someone there for him.

"Emma, Mommy loves you too, yes here's Daddy . He wants to talk to you before his speech." she smiled "Here your daughter wants to tell you she loves you." Rachel said as she handed the phone.

"Emma -wemma , are you being a good girl for Grandma? You are? Well then I am gonna have you give you kisses when I get home.Daddy is going to have to go now, so Daddy loves his little Emma.Bye." he said as he hung up.

"You're going to do fine. I am so proud of you." Rachel smiled.

"It's just going to make me feel better that you are out there." he said. "Last night was incredible. It was almost like out of a dream."Ross said.

"More like something out of one of Joey's pornos." laughed Rachel. "I do believe they are waiting for you." she said motioning to the door.

"May I have a kiss for luck?" he shyly asked.

"I don't think there is any reason to be shy after last night at all." Rachel said as she put her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him. "How's that?" she said as she broke the kiss.

Monica and Chandler were already seated when Rachel sat down next to Joey.

"Hey it sounds like someone got a little action last night." Chandler said.

"Let's just say a good time was had by all." smiled Rachel.

"Oh we could tell. Those walls are paper thin." Chandler said.

"Your brother is incredible Monica." said Rachel enthusiastically.

"Eww I don't want details." said Monica with a face.

"I heard, I heard, the lobsters are back together." squealed Phoebe as she entered holding on to David. "And so are we." she said with a smile.

"That's great Pheebs, but Ross' speech is about to start." said Rachel.

Charlie came in and sat down by Joey. "Sorry everyone I was late. One of the seminars just got out." She coiled her hand around Joey's as she sat next to him. "The cocktail party is after this, then we can be alone." she said.

"Ah if it's nice, I want to dig my hole." Joey said. "Unless Monica , gets stung by another jellyfish." he laughed.

"Is that ever not talking about it again?" said Chandler.

"Am I going to have to come over and separate you two?" said Monica sternly.

"You guys it's starting.' said Rachel as she straightened her outfit and focused her attention on her man.

A man got up and walked to the front of the dais. "Good afternoon, fellow paleontologists and guests. Today we have with us one of the new up and coming experts in our field. Ladies and gentleman, I am proud to introduce our keynote speaker from New York University , Dr. Ross Geller."

Ross got up and walked over to the podium. Rachel was watching his every move. Her heart was pounding and she casually threw a kiss to him before he even started. When he began, she was mesmerized by every word. Rachel was more adept when it came to fashion , but maybe it was just the speaker that fascinated her so.

"Homo erectus." giggled Joey.

"Joey, grow up." said Rachel , annoyed at him. She further turned her attention back to Ross as he explained all this stuff that days ago didn't enthrall her at all.

Finally the speech ended, and everyone came to their feet to applaud the young professor.

"We came all this way for that?" said Chandler.

"If youre not nice to him, I won't be nice to you tonight." said Monica.

"Well everyone what did you think?" said Ross as he joined the group.

"I think it was insightful and dynamic and gave everyone something to think about. I was kind of mouthing the words as you said them." admitted Charlie as she still hung on Joey.

"I thought it was a brilliant subject and totally understood the concepts." said David. "Well done."

"I just knew it was about dinosaurs, but it sounded really smart.' said Phoebe.

"I learned some things I didn't know before." said Monica. "And I was proud of my big brother."

"Yeah man good job." said Chandler as he shook his hand.

"Homo erectus." Joey said as he giggled.

"And what did you think?" he said as he walked over to Rachel.

"I think that it had to have been one of the best speeches about dinosaurs I ever heard. I was so proud of you." she said as she kissed him.

"Well it's unanimous I was a big hit." Ross said. "Now is the cocktail party where I get to hear how great I was from my peers." Offering his arm to Rachel, "Shall we go?" he said.

As they walked away, everyone watched.

"Do you think it's going to last this time or is it just because of them being away?" asked Monica.

"Hard to say with them."said Chandler.

Charlie had decided during the speech that her and Joey were just not working out. Before this cocktail party, she wanted to let him go.

"Joey, let's go somewhere and talk." she gently said. They walked away. "Joey, you and I have had a lot of fun together. But we really don't have a lot in common. I don't see us going anywhere and I think we should move on." Charlie admitted. "I need someone who will be my intellectual equal."

"You've already found someone . Haven't you?" asked Joey angrily.

"Maybe," she said as she eyed Ross talking to one of the other paleontologists.

Rachel stood with her drink in her hand. "Yes she was definitely in love. And nothing was going to change that.

Once again guys thanks for the reviews……I have to have a little tension sorry…glad you are liking the story..some of you said this is better than the show..hey maybe I should have been one of the writers lol. Keep reading and enjoying.


	5. Unexpected Results

Standing around with drinks in their hands. The paleontologists chatted among themselves. A few of the older ones, shook Ross' hand and said they saw great things ahead for him.

Charlie was still upset about breaking up with Joey. He was a nice guy just a little on the dumb side. She had always dated guys with PhDs and Nobel Prizes. As she tossed down another maragarita, she stayed to walk toward Ross.

"Dr. Geller, have I told you how much I enjoyed your speech." she slurred. "And can I also tell you how hot you are ." she said as she threw her arms around him and began to kiss him.

"Dr Wheeler , please control yourself." Ross said as he removed her arms from his body. "What about Joey?" he said.

"Joey and I are history. I need a real man who has a brain like you." she pushed herself on to him.

Rachel walked back from the bar and spotted Charlie hanging all over Ross. She was livid and threw his drink in his face. "I go to get you something and you are already cheating on me. I didn't even say I wanted a break this time." she screamed. "It's over." she cried as she ran out of the room.

"Rach wait." said Ross as he tried to catch her. Charlie drunkenly hung on to him.

"Ross she is just a little fashion girl . You need an intellectual equal. I tried to be with a stupid person too, but it doesn't work for people like us."

Ross got angry. "First of all, Professor Wheeler. Rachel is not stupid. She is an executive at Ralph Lauren. Second of all, Joey is my friend and nobody says those kind of things about my friends. Third of all, I am madly and passionately in love with her and I have no desire for you whatsoever. So please let me get my girlfriend back." Ross said to Charlie as he walked out the door.

Rachel had gone back to her room. She picked up her suitcase and started to pack. There was no way she was staying after that display in the party.

Chandler and Monica were talking to David when Ross came up to them.

You guys have you seen Rachel?" he asked.

"You asshole, how could you hurt her again.?" said Monica as she smacked Ross.

"Oww. Then she was here?" he said as he held his sore arm.

"Yes, she went to her room to pack." Monica said. "I can't believe you would cheat on her in broad daylight."

"I didn't cheat on her. Charlie had broken up with Joey, gotten drunk and then threw herself at me." Ross tried to explain.

"So you didn't kiss Charlie on purpose?" asked Chandler.

"No Rachel and I are in love again. In fact , I have an idea." said Ross as he ran out the door. He had a plan and a mission.

Teary eyed Rachel put the last of her clothes in the suitcase. Picking up the phone , she called the concierge.

"Hello this is Miss Green in room 312, I wish to get a cab and someone to get my bags. Why? Some damn paleontologist that's why."

Ross held a white rose in his hand and straightened his tie. If this was going to work , he had at least straighten things out.

"Rach, open up it's me." Ross yelled as he knocked.

"Go to hell Professor." she said through her tears.

"Damn it Rachel , she meant nothing to me." Ross said.

"That is so unoriginal , it's what you said when you slept with Chloe the copy slut." Rachel seethed. "I am going home. Please do not call me and we will make arrangements with the lawyer for Emma."

"Rachel please let me explain." Ross begged. "She threw herself at me.Charlie had broken up with Joey and was drunk."

"She threw herself at you?" Rachel said as she opened the door slowly.

"Why would I want her when we are back together and here in this tropical paradise and in love again?" Ross said as he came in the door.

"Rachel remember my parents anniversary party before Emma was born?" Ross said sweetly.

"Yes, you were going to take me to the planetarium and propose to me with the stars and the lilies and the Way You Look Tonight Playing." Rachel remembered it fondly.

"Where did we get married?" he asked curiously.

"On a cliff at sunset in Barbados." Rachel answered.

"Where are we?" Ross asked.

"In Barbados." Rachel answered. "I don't get it."

Ross got down on one knee and gave Rachel the rose. "Rachel Karen Green you have been the love of my life since I was 15. You are the mother of my child and the light of my life. The day after tomorrow, I want us to be married on that cliff overlooking the ocean. Rachel , will you marry me?" Ross said as he took the ring from his pocket.

Rachel was stunned. "Oh my God. "

Ross waited with baited breath."Well?"


	6. A Proposal in an Unexpected Place

"Well?" Ross said as he waited with baited breath.

"This is all so sudden. I know I said Barbados, but I really don't know." Rachel said as she looked into his eyes. "Are we really rushing things?"

"Rachel do you have any idea how much time we have wasted being this way? I knew and I have always known we were meant to be together." Ross said. "So I am tired of wasting more time."

"Ross this is going to sound stupid, but when I pictured us getting married in Barbados, it was more like a fantasy. When I picture us getting married, do you want to know what I really see?" Rachel said as she got up and sat on her bed.

"I see Monica and Chandler as our maid of honor and best man, like we were at theirs. I can see you in a tux and Emma holding the flowers and throwing them. I can see Ben as a ring bearer and we are being married by Joey." Rachel smiled. "Can't you just picture that?"

Ross closed his eyes as he envisioned it. "I can see you in a beautiful white gown and holding a bouquet of lilies. Phoebe is behind you as well. We stand together and hold hands as the candles are lit and we promise to love each other forever." A smile crossed his face. "Rachel , I have been so selfish. I had my weddings. I want you to have yours and I want that wedding to be as special as you want it."

"In that case, Ross, I will marry you and when we get home, we can start planning this dream wedding." Rachel said as she threw her arms around him.

"I guess that means we're engaged." Ross said as he got up from the floor. "And it is about time, because my leg is killing me."

"Ross didn't you forget something?" said Rachel as she sat with her left hand still extended.

"Oh yeah." he said as he looked down at the ring still in his hand. He slowly edged it up Rachel 's ring finger.

"I'm engaged." smiled Rachel. "I can't believe it . I never in my wildest thoughts thought this would happen." Tears came from her voice as she wiped her eyes.

"Well do you want to kiss your future husband?" said Ross.

She ran to his side and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. His hands brushed through her golden hair and he took a deep breath before he started to kiss her. He slowly moved her back to the bed and laid her on the sheets.

"Monica it's impolite to eavesdrop." reminded Chandler.

"I don't care. He just proposed to her. "Monica said as she pressed her ear against the wall.

"Really?" said Chandler as he ran girlishly to the wall.

Phoebe and David ran into the room "We heard all the excitement at the party. That professor Wheeler is a little bit embarrassed." David said.

"Yeah what a whore , she dumps Joey and then hangs all over Ross with in minutes. God Charlie take a break." she laughed. "What's going on?"

"Ross just proposed to Rachel." Monica said. "Now they are going to have sex." she giggled as she pushed aside her matted hair.

"Uh Mon, do you really want to hear that?" said Chandler. "Your brother ?"

"Eww." Monica said as she backed away from the wall.

Laying on the sheets he moved her hair away from her face and started to remove his tie . He leaned into her and then began to nuzzle her neck. One hand on her body and one hand trying to take off the shirt, he continued to kiss her.

She moaned as his lips moved up and down on her neck and her bare shoulders. Throwing the tie and shirt on the floor, he began to undo his pants and kick off the shoes.

"Whoops, there go the shoes." laughed Rachel. "Classic move Ross."

"Are you making fun of me? The great lover." Ross laughed. "Now you must pay." he said as he dived on her and began to tickle her.

"What's going on?" asked Monica curiously.

I know this is killing you. Come on." said Chandler as he invited her back to the wall.

"David you are enjoying this?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure this you could have charged admission to in Minsk. Nothing ever happens there." he said.

"Let's go make our own then. And leave this sick perverts alone." Phoebe said as she took David's hand. "Later guys."

"Hey Pheebs, show him the video." laughed Chandler.

"Video?" asked David surprised.

"Yeah my sister kind of made a porn and it's pretty bad." Phoebe admitted.

"The twin?" asked David. "Do you still have that?"

"Let's go Science Guy." said Phoebe as she led them away.

Laying on top of her , he pulled the dress from her body. He took his hands and caressed her breasts and kissed them. From the breast he moved his mouth to kiss her flat stomach. He skillfully took his fingers and tucked a string from her panties around his finger until she was laying there in her nakedness. Dark and sexy.

Carefully he laid on top of her and eased himself in her. Her moans were not moans of pain , but of ecstasy. As he pounded her again and again against the headboard she cried out.

Oh oh oh , show me how much baby. Show me how much."

Joey walked into Monica and Chandler's room as they listened to the activity in the next room.

"I'm sorry about Charlie." said Chandler to his friend.

"That's okay. I've already got dates with four women. Plus someone told me that she was a tramp anyway. Hey what's going on?" Joey said as he moved to the wall. He pressed his ear as well. "Woah someone 's getting lucky."

Monica said it, "Yeah my brother."

Joey backed away from the wall. "They were right about Charlie. I heard she was throwing herself all over him. That jerk."

"Joe , calm down, that's not Charlie over there, it's Rachel." said Chandler.

"Rachel as in? Rachel and Ross?" Joey smiled. "Alright my boy finally learned."

Rachel wrapped the sheet around her naked body. The sweat poured off her shoulders and the drops of perspiration rolled on to her lovers naked chest.

"Well that had to be the best make up sex we ever had." Rachel commented.

"It really was." Ross said. "Shall we go tell the others?"

"Yeah but first I want to take a shower." said Rachel.

"Really? " said Ross as he eagerly got out of bed..

"Yeah but honey, alone, or we'll never get out of this room." Rachel shrugged as she pulled the sheet over her body and walked toward the bathroom.

Well I hope you guys are still loving this story…special thanks goes out to all my fellow lobster lovers on FB in Everlasting Love..as I said before this was my original vision to get us to the finale….make up and proposal in Barbados…so there are a few surprises yet as the gang heads for home. Keep reviewing … I am so excited most reviews this early in story for me…yay!


	7. An Offer He couldn't Refuse

As Rachel was in the shower, Ross looked at his watch. "Shit." he muttered.

"Anything wrong darling.?" Rachel cried from the shower.

"No it's just that I remembered a seminar I am supposed to attend , then a discussion group, and finally a colleagues speech tonight. I'm sorry darling but I am abandoning you for now." Ross said as he grabbed his clothes and started to dress.

"But we were going to tell everyone." Rachel whined.

"Darling this is the reason we came down here. Remember my career?" reminded Ross. "I am sorry but I would do the same for you."

"Miss me?" she pouted.

"I love your little pout and your smile and just everything about you." he smiled. "Tell you what , we'll do something fun tomorrow , okay you pick and we'll do it. It's a light day at the conference, so I can get away."

"Why don't I give you the key to my room and that way Phoebe can be alone with David." Ross suggested. "Go down to the desk and tell them you want to be in my room."

"Can I tell everybody?" Rachel anxiously asked.

"I know you want to , but can we do it this together. I mean they're my friends too and my sister ?" Ross whined.

"What if Monica gets it out of me?" Rachel wondered.

"Okay you can tell her. That's it." Ross said. "Now honey I 've got to go. The fossil seminar started five minutes ago." he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, stay away from your groupies." yelled Rachel.

"I'll tell them that I am spoken for." he smiled. "Bye gorgeous." he said as he closed the door.

Rachel laid on the bed and kicked her feet. She squealed with delight as she looked at the two karat ring on her hand.

"I'm engaged. I'm engaged."

Rachel jumped off the bed and ran out the door down the hall. Monica was already standing outside.

"Monica ! Monica ! Look I 'm engaged." she squealed as she moved the ring around on her hand.

Monica took her hand and started leaping as well. "We're going to be sisters." she screamed. "You are going to be Rachel Geller."

"Rachel Green Geller." she corrected her.

"What's going on?" said Chandler as he walked in the hall. "I think a brother in law has some rights to know." he smiled as he held out his arms to Rachel. "Congratulations Rachel." then hugged her.

"What's going on?" asked Joey as he came out of his room with his sand pail and shovel. "I was going to dig my hole and flirt with the sexy lifeguard. We were going to play Baywatch later."

"Rachel's getting married." Chandler smiled.

"To who?" asked Joey. A minute later it came to him . "Oh that is great Rach." he immediately went and hugged her.

"There you go." said Chandler.

"You guys you're not supposed to know yet, so could you please keep it from you know. He wanted to tell you, but he had all this stuff today." Rachel asked.

"Oh no no, no, keeping it in from someone. Did we not learn our lesson from you guys? " Joey exclaimed.

"Joey, we are only going to wait a day. Not a year."Rachel explained

"We have really got to start work on this. When is this wedding? " asked Monica.

"Relax hon, we don't even have a date yet." Rachel said.

Back at the conference, Ross was getting a cup of coffee.

"Dr. Geller, hello , I'm Dr. Wakefield with Oxford University" the older gentleman introduced himself. "I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your speech , but you had left the cocktail party."

Ross wondered how he was going to explain Charlie's scene and Rachel. "Family emergency."

"Anyway, I have been working on a project in Southeastern Asia and I have been looking for some young upstart to help me with it. I would love for you to have dinner with me this evening to discuss it."Dr. Wakefield said.

"This evening would be good, but I would like to bring my fiance along. We kind of just got engaged." Ross said.

"Splendid, I will meet you and …" Dr. Wakefield said.

"Rachel." Ross smiled.

"You and Rachel in the Tropical Room at eight." Dr. Wakefield said.

"I will see you then." Ross said as he walked away. He knew that this speech was going to be the thing to boost his career., but things were different now. He looked at his watch again. There was no time to tell Rachel that they were having this dinner meeting, so he picked up a piece of paper and handed it to the concierge.

"Give this to Miss Green, tell her to wear something nice and I will talk to her later." Ross said as he handed her the paper.

As Rachel and Monica walked to the pool, the clerk gave her the note.

"What's it say?" asked Monica.

"Rach, we are to talk to Professor Wakefield over dinner tonight. Big meeting so wear something nice . Meet me in the lobby at seven and then we'll both meet him. Love ya Ross."

"I wonder what that's all about." said Monica.

"Probably wants to congratulate him on his speech. I guess this is what this is like to be engaged to a scholar." Rachel said.

"Yeah when Chandler and I were first engaged, his boss Doug, pinched my ass." said Monica.

At seven o clock. Rachel strolled through the lobby in a black dress with spaghetti straps and pumps. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she carried a black Prada clutch.

"Right on time, my beautiful bride." Ross said as he came up to kiss her from the lobby.

"Do you know what this is about?" Rachel asked as she pulled the note from her purse. "This was rather vague."

"I'm sorry honey, but I had to get back to my seminar on fossils and wanted to tell you about this." he said. "I am not sure , but I think it might have to do with our future."

Dr. Wakefield spotted the young couple and walked over to them. "Dr. Geller, there you are. And this must be the future Mrs. Geller. " he said as he offered his hand. "Congratulations young lady."

"Thank you and please call me Rachel." Rachel said graciously.

"Well let's get a table because my boy, we have got a lot to discuss." the elderly professor said as they walked into the dining room.

As they were seated and ordered. Professor Wakefield spoke up. "Now that we have ordered, I will tell you why I have asked you to join me this evening. As you might know, I have spent my life dedicated to proving that prehistoric life did indeed exist. I have recently in my travels , discovered some rare fossils in China and other parts of Asia. I am not a young man, so I have been looking for someone to carry on my research and help me out as well. When I heard your speech , I could see you had the same passion for paleontology that I once had. I knew I had found what I was looking for. What I am proposing is two years in the field and a professorship at Oxford in England."

Ross looked at the professor startled, "Professor Wakefield I don't know what to say. I have always been an admirer of yours so this would be a dream come true.But I am afraid I am going to have to discuss this with my fiance ." he said as he looked at Rachel.

"England?" said Rachel. "We would move to England."


	8. Something to Think About

Rachel sat at the table still in shock. A thousand thoughts went through her mind. England did not bring back fond memories. The last time she was on her way there was to tell Ross she loved him when he was marrying Emily.

Then again it would mean leaving everything behind, her job and her friends. It would just be her and Ross and Emma in a foreign country. In the field? Did that mean that she would have to go to China? What was this , the romantic travels of Ross Geller or something? Would Emma and her have to follow him as he dug for fossils? China brought back the memory of her standing and waiting and Ross kissing Julie as they came back from China.

"I realize this is a big decision and is going to require some thought. Actually England is a wonderful country. Have you ever been there Ross? " Professor Wakefield said as he cut his steak.

"Yes, but unfortunately not good memories. " he said.

"I know Rachel would love it. You say she is into fashion, well then I could see her living at Harrod's and on Carnaby Street.There's even a quaint little old fashioned store called Grace Brothers." commented Dr. Wakefield.

"I wouldn't mind Harrod's ." smiled Rachel.

"Yeah because you have conquered Barney's , Saks, Macy, and Bloomingdales." laughed Ross. "A new world for you to explore."

"And you would be surrounded by some of the most brilliant minds in the world, have your own laboratory for research , and that would put you on the road to a possible Nobel prize." Dr. Wakefield said.

"Well when do you need this decision, Alexander?" Ross asked.

"Oh take your time. Enjoy the rest of the conference, celebrate your upcoming nuptials, I would even like you two to come to England as my guest . Sort of see your potential new home." Alexander said.

"Dr.Wakefield we thank you for the lovely dinner and we promise you that we will both give the offer very serious consideration. " Rachel said as he rose from the table. He walked over to Rachel and kissed her hand. "You are a very lucky man Professor , to have such a lovely woman to support you.. She will make the perfect Professor's wife. It was lovely to meet you Rachel and I am sure we will see each other soon." At that point he left the restaurant.

"Can you believe that? Me a colleague and assisting Dr. Alexander Wakefield at Oxford? " Ross said. "It would be like you getting a job in Paris or something."

"Ross what about our families ? What about the gang? And what about my job?" Rachel asked panicking.

"Relax nothing is set in stone." Ross said to ease her mind.

"Oh come on Ross, I saw how your eyes went when he offered you this . You are so going to take it." Rachel ranted.

"Rachel it is not just me anymore, it is you, me and Emma. We are going to sit down as a couple and make this decision." Ross said as he held her hand. "Now as I said tomorrow , you could pick something for just the two of us. What do you want to do sweetie.?"

"I heard from a guy at work that Barbados is known for its diving so let's go skin diving ." Rachel said excitedly.

"Diving? As in under the water , no air, big fish diving?" Ross said weakly.

"Oh come on, it'll be something we can experience together. Joey said that he heard there was a turtle that if you blow bubbles at it will chase you underwater . You did say for me to pick something."she whined.

"We just get back together and you are trying to drown me?' Ross complained.

"It is perfectly safe and I think you'll look sexy in one of those wet suits.Besides what if you had to look for fossils under the ocean or something." Rachel said.

"I would let someone do it that knew what they were doing. Rachel we have never done this and don't you have to be certified or something? Ross tried to reason Rachel out of this crazy idea.

"They will have someone show you before we do it. Come on let's do something daring." she squealed.

Ross knew that he was outnumbered. "Alright you win, we'll do it tomorrow."

After breakfast, Rachel and Ross wallked out to the pool. Rachel had on a pink bikini . On the other hand, Ross was fully attired from head to toe in black rubber. He was taking no chances.

"Look it's the creature from the geek lagoon." laughed Chandler.

"Very funny." Ross said sarcastically. "For your information funny man, we are going skin diving. "

"Barbados is known for its clear water and great diving." Rachel said.

"So now you are going down to look for dinosaurs." Chandler giggled.

Rachel looked in her bag and realized she forgot something. "Oh dear , I forgot my camera. Honey , "I'll be right back."she said as she kissed him.

"Help, you gotta get me out of this." Ross said as he watched Rachel walk into the hotel.

"I can't believe you are doing this. You can't have water in your ears." said Monica.

"I am just petrified of going down there and making some fish mad." Ross said. At that point Rachel returned.

"Ready to go exploring?" Rachel said as she strapped the mask to her face."

"Yea," Ross cheered weakly.

"Those of us that are about to drown salute you." he said with a salute.

"Oh come on honey. This will get that other thing off your mind."

After a few hours of instruction, it was time to go down Carefully they waddled into the water with their gear and fins on. Ross was still nervous about the sea life they might encounter. Rachel excitedly pulled him into the waves and they began to swim out to deeper water. When they got to a certain point, they ducked under the surface.

With the weight on their belts, they began to drop down toward the bottom. Looking up through the sunlight, they could see the bubbles escaping from their regulators.

Hand and hand they swam together as they pointed out things along the way. Suddenly they saw the infamous sea turtle. Spotting it , Rachel motioned to Ross to join her. He stayed back hesitantly because of its size. She used her hands to propel herself to the large creature. Swimming by it, she blew bubbles at it and it began to chase her as it swam away.

Ross watched her gracefully move through the water. She swam over to the turtle and grabbed a fin. Hanging on , the turtle gave her a piggy back ride until she let go and swam back. She was such a beautiful sea creature. Ross swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her hair wafted gently in the ocean breeze. He so wanted to kiss her, but was scared he would not be able to breath.

Seeing a coral formation, she used her legs to propel herself to it. She stretched seductively on the rocks and blew a bubble kiss. This was just so incredible she couldn't believe they were doing something like this. She swam from the rock and did a turn suspended in the water. Finning through the field of sea weed , the couple began to ascend to the surface.

Breaking the surface, Rachel shook her wet hair.

"Wow that was incredible. Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked Ross.

"Except for when that giant monster swam by." he said.

"That was the sea turtle and that was so fun when he gave me a ride." she squealed.. She swam over and hugged Ross.

"What's this for?' he asked surprised.

"For letting me have today. Maybe now we can better focus on this decision we have to make."she said as they walked toward the shore.

"Monica hurry up , the reservations for six." Chandler called. Monica was in the bathroom. This was about the fourth trip today as she knelt by the toilet. It was originally island food, but she had a feeling so she went to the gift shop and bought it.

"Here's hoping." Monica said as she opened the package..

Hello it's just me with another author note. I am a theatre student from the US so I have no knowledge of English academia, when I wrote about the job offer, I have a certain ending in mind and was trying to get there. Every chapter I will acknowledge someone who has either helped me or been sweet…this chapter is dedicated to Dr. Kerry Weaver…the ending is for you sweety ..cause you have been so nice in your stories..Kerry and I share a passion for all things Friends and all things ER , she puts in her stories the names of the doctors and nurses in the ER and Third Watch…so this chapter is for you..

Also the mention of Grace Brothers is in tribute to my favorite Britcom Are you Being Served ….

Keep reviewing cause the Barbados stuff will end as the story goes into the tenth season…and possibly another story…thanks everyone..


	9. Thunder Rumbles

Monica sat the test on the counter. All she had to do now was wait. It was only five in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Chandler was still in the bed fast asleep. She didn't want to say anything until she knew for sure.

Phoebe lay cuddled next to David. She had a content look on her face. This was where she wanted to be. She was tired of the parade of guys coming and going. She almost felt sometimes like a female Joey

Joey? Why hadn't she ever dated him. She had kissed him and it was a good kiss. For some reason, Joey Tribbiani never crossed her mind.

As the sun broke on the Caribbean, the horizon was filled with the blazing reds and oranges. Another day was dawning. Rachel sat on the terrace of her boyfriends suite wrapped in a robe and holding a mug of coffee. She pondered the events of the last forty eight hours.

"Good morning angel." Ross said as he walked through the glass doors and kissed his fiancee. "I turned over to hug you and then I noticed you were gone."

"Couldn't sleep." said Rachel. "Can't believe this is our last day here."

"I never dreamt that my life could change so fast." Ross said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was meant to be." she purred into his arms. "What are we going to do?" Rachel asked as she continued to look at the tropical sunset.

"Today we will announce our engagement and then go to the formal dinner and then I guess go home." he said.

Monica nervously picked up the plastic strip and looked at it. As clear as day there it was , two blue strips.

"I'M PREGNANT." she screamed.

Chandler stirred in the bed , "Huh what uh ." he moaned as he went to the bathroom.

"We did it. Those stupid doctors , what do they know?" Monica danced around. "Bing you're gonna be a father."

"Wait a minute, Mon, let's make sure."Chandler said not wanting to get his wife nervous.

"This is my third test, baby. It's official . I am pregnant. Hi little one , it's me Mommy and this guy is your Daddy. We are gonna love you so much and you are going to have the best aunts and uncles in the world. No baby is goin have as much as you , my little baby Bing.

Chandler hugged his wife and tears came to his eyes. "This is so great Mon."

"Are you crying?" she cooed.

"No," he whined.."Yes damnit I'm happy. We are going to have a baby."

"Wait until we tell everyone at the dinner tonight." Monica exclaimed. "How funny is this? I told Rachel the night they announced their engagement , I would say I'm pregnant." Monica laughed.

"Mon, let them have their day." Chandler said nicely.

"No way, he has had his day since we got here. No baby it's my turn now!" Monica said spitefully.

"When is this childish war of Geller vs. Geller going to end? I swear you two will be fighting from beyond the grave who has a nicer plot." Chandler said exhausted.

On the last night of the conference, everyone was dressed in gowns and tuxedos. Joey went with one of the lifeguards who also worked as a swimsuit model. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress to show off her tan. Phoebe looked so nice with David as she wore a yellow halter dress with her hair tucked under and up. Charlie was escorted by another one of the participants and she wore a silver strapless gown.

Monica looked down at her now flat stomach and ran her fingers over the bump that would soon appear. She smiled with satisfaction as she embraced the new life growing in her. Chandler came over and patted her belly and smiled.

"Be nice Monica." he reminded her.

Rachel was now very dark as her blonde hair shimmered next to her tanned skin. Her dress was a peach halter with her hair hanging loose. Very prominent on her hand was the ring on her left.

"Are we ready to dazzle everyone. I swear I must have the most beautiful date at the ball." Ross said sweetly.

"Are we going to tell them about England yet?" asked Rachel.

"Well , I hadn't thought of that. I thought we were just going to tell them we were engaged." said Ross.

"They kind of already know." admitted Rachel. Ross started to look at her funny. "I know I promised but somehow they already knew before I even opened my mouth."

"The walls." Ross said. "Oh my God if they heard that , then they heard…"

"That." smiled Rachel. "You were quite impressive." she said sexily.

"Well I do aim to please. Shall we go? " Ross said as he extended his arm.

Monica and Chandler entered the room first. Her hair was hanging and she wore a spaghetti strap gown in a vibrant burgundy. Chandler looked dashing in a tux with a matching burgundy vest.

"You know what , I bet most of these dino geeks didn't even go to their proms, so that's why this is why they decided to have this tonight. Speaking of dino geeks, " Chandler started to say as Ross and Rachel came over.

"Well it's the final night. I'm surprised they haven't upheld the one tradition yet." Ross said .

"What's that honey?" asked Rachel curiously.

"The keynote speaker is always thrown in the pool. Of course after yesterday, that wouldn't be a big deal at all." Ross said.

"Yeah you can just go get on your little rubber suit again." laughed Chandler.

Giving him a look , Ross said , "Okay we have a lot to celebrate tonight, so let's go."


	10. Thunder Being Stolen Again

As they sat around the table, each person was eager to share their news. Monica held onto Chandler and grinned. Their news had to be the most exciting of all. Everyone knew they wanted a baby and how long they had waited.

At the same time, Ross eagerly held Rachel's hand, unaware that everyone already knew they were engaged. He couldn't wait to see how everyone reacted to his news. He had decided that now was not the best time to tell them about England.

"Well guys, I think it is official. David and are back together. Said Phoebe as she kissed the cheek of David Myers. "And Rach, I know what you mean by science guys being sexy." she grinned as she looked at Ross.

"Rachel have you been telling our secrets again?" Ross playfully scorned. "Well anyway, guys Rachel and I have an announcement to make, We're engaged." he said hugging Rachel's shoulders.

Everyone looked at Ross like he was out of his mind.

"Oh really?" asked Chandler. "That is totally new information." he said.

It finally dawned on Ross what was going on. He now knew his friends had known before this. Usually he would get angry, but this time he was just too happy .

"You knew all along didn't you?" Ross said eyeing everyone's face.

They all grinned and squealed.

"Yeah, we did. Congratulations Buddy, you finally did it." said Joey as he hugged his two best friends.

"Yeah you lobster, we knew it all along." said Phoebe. "Told you , I know everything ." she said as she shook her finger.

Chandler went and hugged his best friend. "I am so happy for you. " he said as he started to cry. "Damnit, you did it again. Then he got up and walked over to Rachel. "May I be the first to kiss the future bride?" he smiled as he gave Rachel a peck on the cheek.

Monica straightened up in her chair. It was not going to happen like this. She had waited for too long for this kind of news and was anxious to share it.

"Chandler and I have some news too. Don't we honey?" she said as she looked at her husband.

"Monica it can wait. Our friends have such great news," Chandler said as he wanted to keep peace.

"No I want to share it. Everyone, I 'm pregnant." Monica simply said.

Rachel turned to her and said. "That 's not funny Monica. I think you are being childish and mean."

"NO! Chandler and I are really going to have a baby." Monica yelled.

"If I recall right, the night you found Ross and I making out in the hall on your engagement night, You said the night I announced our engagement , you'd say you were pregnant." Rachel said.

"I am pregnant." she said. "I would not do anything to take away from your special night." Monica said.

"You are just trying to even the score Monica." Ross said.

Monica got up from the table, "You know what , you two deserve each other. My whole life I have always tried to do something , and then I have had you always outdoing me and then you, always trying to make yourself look better. I ask for one thing and then my selfish best friend and my show off brother take my thunder awayonce again."yelled Monica.

"Honey please, remember you are carrying a baby." said Chandler as he tried to calm her down.

"Selfish, you are calling me selfish, Monica Geller-Bing?" Rachel said as she rose from her chair and started toward Monica.

"Honey, please don't" said Ross as he saw where this was headed.

"I'll have you know that isn't the biggest news of all. We have bigger news than this." Rachel said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Monica with a childish glare.

"And what is that?" asked Monica with the same look.

"Alright, chick fight," exclaimed Joey.

Chandler and Ross glared at Joey. He realized this wasn't the time or the place.

"For your information, Ross was offered a very lucrative position with a professor to be his assistant and live in England." Rachel said proudly. Ross put his head in his hands.

"That wasn't the way they were supposed to find out." he said softly.

"You're what, moving to England?" screamed Monica.

"Nothing has been decided yet Mon." Ross said. "Thank you Rachel." he said menacingly.

"She forced me into it by calling me selfish." she exclaimed.

"I don't care, I didn't want anyone to know about it." Ross yelled.

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked David meekly." Why don't you just let everyone be happy for everyone? Phoebe has told me what great friends you all are. You two are brother and sister and you guys are best friends. So you should be happy that all these great things are happening at once." he said.

"I'm happy that you are getting married. You two should have been married a long time ago." Monica admitted as she hugged Rachel.

"I couldn't stay mad at you. This is what you have always wanted a baby of your own. Emma will have a cousin." Rachel said as she hugged Monica. "I couldn't be any more happier for you."

"Dude that is great news. Congrats." Chandler smiled as he hugged Ross.

"Ah there you are Dr. Geller ." said one of the paleontologists. "You know the tradition." he smiled.

"Guys I have a tux on and I don't think this is the right time." Ross said as he ran. A group of paleontologists caught up with him and threw him in the pool. He did not have a pleasant look on his face as he surfaced with his hair plastered to his head.

The gang gathered around the pool as they laughed hysterically. Rachel couldn't help herself . Ross gave her a quick look and grabbed her arm propelling her into the water. She just laughed and looked at him and then in the middle of the pool , they began to kiss passionately.

Next : a new life in NY...


	11. Telling the Folks

There it was , the old familiar couch. You could smell the coffee and the conversations. Everyone was in their same positions, with a few adjustments. Ross sat in his chair , but on his lap was Rachel. It was as if the picture was seven years old.

Chandler handed Monica her drink, but instead of coffee, she drank herbal tea. As an expectant mother, she had to quit drinking coffee for a while. She rubbed her stomach and smiled.

Now used to the group, David sat with Phoebe. She contently strummed her guitar and smiled at him.

There was an unhappy face too. Gunther glared as he watched the happy couple in the chair. What in the hell did such a beautiful woman like Rachel see in that dinosaur loving geek anyway? Joey was the only one of the group who seemed to be alone. He wondered why he could never find true love.

" There are a million things that need to be done. Oh I am so excited, I get to plan yet another wedding." Monica said as she held on to Chandler's arm.

Everyone groaned, except for Rachel, now caught up in this vision of her dream wedding being painted by Monica.

"I see flowers, tons of flowers, and a string quartet, your colors are salmon and lavender. You have Ben as your ring bearer and he wears a cute little tux like the men……" Monica continued.

"Good luck man, you are going to need it." Chandler said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Now if you will excuse me children, I have got to go to my boring job so I can pay for this blessed event." He leaned down and patted Monica's tummy. "Bye little Bing." he cooed and then he kissed Monica.

"Honey, do we even have a date yet?" Ross asked as he looked through the morning edition of the Times.

"We just got home. We haven't even told our parents yet that we are engaged. I just love saying that, engaged."

At that moment, there was the sound of a mug shattering on the floor near the counter. Everyone in Central Perk, turned their heads and looked to see where the noise had come from.

"I'm sorry, must have slipped." Gunther said softly.

Later in the day, everyone piled into the Porsche to drive to Massepequa. There was plenty of news to tell Judy and Jack.Joey said he would just stay at home and Phoebe and David did the same.

Judy looked out the window excitedly. She ran to the door to see her little granddaughter and her Daddy. Judy wished that Ross would have followed her advice and proposed , but for some odd reason he didn't. Emma still had two single parents who were trying to raise her.

Monica was especially excited to tell her mother the news. For once, she could give Judy the news she wanted so bad. Monica looked at Chandler lovingly and he grabbed her hand.

"Emma, so son tell me how the speech went?" Judy asked leading her son in the house as Rachel tagged a long.

"Some things never change." muttered Monica as Chandler patted her hand for reassurance as they walked into the house. "Mom, we have some news too." Monica said.

"Monica , please ." said Judy impatiently.

"Mom , we're pregnant." Chandler said lovingly. "Monica and I are having a baby." he smiled.

Judy stopped when she heard the words. She immediately walked to her daughter and looked into her blue eyes. "Is this really true Monica? I know you have waited for so long and I had given up it ever happening." Judy said with tears in her voice.

"Yes it is mom, I am going to have a baby." she said with tears in her eyes. "Your little girl is finally going to give you a grandchild."

Judy couldn't believe her ears. Jack came over and joined the hug. "My little harmonica , my baby." he said. "Good job sailor, " he said to Chandler.

"Mom." whined Ross.

"Shh let her have her moment." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"A baby." Judy smiled "You couldn't give me any better news than that." she said.

"Well actually Mom , we can." Ross stated as he took Rachel's hand. "We're engaged." he smiled looking at Rachel. "It happened while we were in Barbados. The time just seemed right and I seized the moment." he laughed remembering how Rachel accused him many years ago of not doing it."

"Well this is a happy day . A baby and a wedding. We really have something to celebrate ." Judy said. "Jack go get the glasses and the champagne we've been saving."

"Champagne mom?" Ross asked as his father got up and went to a cupboard and pulled out six glasses."

"We knew we would have something to celebrate eventually. Someone would get pregnant or someone would finally come to their senses." Judy said as she handed out glasses. " Monica , here is some ginger ale.' she said smiling. "You're not twenty four anymore." she said handing her the glass.

"I can't believe it , I give her the biggest news she could want from me and I still get criticized." she whispered to Chandler.

"Actually Mom, there is some other news before anyone proposes a toast." Ross said. "While I was in Barbados, I was given a job offer . I haven't decided if I am going to take it yet, but I was offered a position in England and a professor wants me to be his assistant and he is only one of the foremost experts in Paleontology in the world. He wants me to accompany him to Southeast Asia and help him with his excavation work." Ross said slowly.

"My baby, oh my wonderful smart baby." Judy said jumping in his arms.

"And there you go." said Monica defeated.

Jack arrived and saw Monica in tears. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Sweetie I am so proud of you and so happy." he turned to Judy."Didn't you listen to anything that Dr. Miller said? They are both our children, Judy. Both of them, " he said sternly.

"But he was my firstborn and we were told how we couldn't have children and he is a medical marvel. " Judy argued.

"Judy we are proud of both of our kids. They have both accomplished so much. Monica is an accomplished chef and found a wonderful husband and now she is going to be a mother. Ross is a professor and had his work published , a wonderful father and he is going to make a great husband, provided he says the right name this time." said Jack.

"Dad, I said the right name." Ross said.Rachel smiled at him.

Phoebe sat in her apartment . David was at his laboratory. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Phoebe giggled and thought it was David forgetting his keys.

"I thought you." she started..

"Hello Phoebe." he said.

"Mike!" Phoebe exclaimed.


	12. Back in the Big Apple

"Mike." said Phoebe as she couldn't believe he was standing there. She walked over to him like he was in the middle of some dream in her imagination. "I can't believe it 's you." she whispered.

"Phoebe ever since I told you that I didn't want another marriage, I haven't wanted to eat , haven't slept, and worst of all, I haven't been able to play my music." Mike said. "All I thought about on the way over here was you."

Phoebe turned away from him, "I'm afraid it's too late for us , Mike. I have someone back that I have loved before. He had left me to go to Minsk, but now he is a professor at NYU."

"Not that Ross guy again." said Mike.

"Oh no, Ross is my friend, besides he is engaged to Rachel, no I am talking about David Myers. We met about ten years ago when I was singing at Central Perk. We started to date but then he got a grant in physics and then he was off to Minsk." explained Phoebe.

"Phoebe I know I made a mistake , but please give me another chance." begged Mike.

Phoebe had that inquisitive look in her eye. She knew she had to make a choice.

"And I think the most fascinating thing of it all were the species that it just seemed like time forgot that were existing under that cove. Yes it was quite an experience. Then there was this sea turtle which was incredible . It was like observing a reptile or amphibian that didn't evolve at all." Ross explained to David.

"It sounds so exciting. I have always wanted to explore the ocean." David said as he looked at his watch. "Oh dear , I told Phoebe I would meet her ." he panicked.

"I understand, can't keep the little woman waiting . It is so cool to finally have someone to talk to on my intellectual level." said Ross.

"Well get used to it, because that 's the way it will be at Oxford." smiled David.

"I haven't made up my mind yet. There's a lot to consider. I have friends and family , and a son. Then there is the fact that by then I will be married." Ross said.

"I remember when I had to make the decision about Minsk. At first , I didn't want to go because of Phoebe, but she told me to go . I love that woman so." sighed David.

"I would give Rachel the same support if she had to go to Paris or something because of her job at Ralph Lauren. I guess that is another factor , her career." Ross said. "We both have these jobs that are very demanding and rewarding. That's the way it has been ever since we dated seven years ago."

"I don't have that problem with Phoebe. She can massage people anywhere I would have to go." said David.

"On our very first date, I had to have her sit in a museum while I fixed Ostreopithicus in our display. We finally got to have our date , and it was the most incredible night." smiled Ross as he carried the memory of the museum in his mind.

"Phoebe already told me about the schoolchildren and the stars . She also told me the night you broke up Rachel had to work late, you went to her office and she threw you out." David recalled.

"That was the worst night of my life." Ross said . Trying to rid himself of the memory, he said to David. "Uhm Dave, Phoebe's waiting."

"That's right." David said nervously. "Ross, it has been really great of you to get me my job and just to be my friend. I didn't make many friends in Minsk, Max scared them all away." he said as he shook his hand.

"Just be good to Pheebs ,that is thanks enough." smiled Ross. David waved as he left the coffee shop.

"Good all the boring conversation is over." said Chandler as he sat down on the couch.

"I was having the nicest chat with David. Telling him all about my undersea adventures." Ross said.

"Oh that chicken of the sea." laughed Chandler. "Rachel said you swam away from the sea turtle and then you got an air bubble in your hose and began to freak out under the ocean."

"I didn't see you go skin diving at all." said Ross "Therefore at least I did it. Anyway , how does it feel to be a father to be?' he asked earnestly.

"It has to be the best feeling in the world. Mon and I will sit and I will just pat her stomach even though it is flat, because I know there is a tiny little person growing inside." Chandler said as he choked up. "And the best thing is I made that little person, me and Monica. The doctors were all wrong."

"Your own medical marvel." Ross smiled , remembering that is how his mother always referred to him.

"Oh God, that means he'll be a geek. Seriously though, if that little baby turns out to be half the person that you are. Then we will be very lucky people." Chandler said as he hugged his friend.

Ross choked up but he had to ask him ,"You are my oldest friend, and my brother in law. I have something to ask you, Will you be my best man for the third time , the last time?" he said sincerely.

"I heard you say her name in college and then I saw you two in love. I would consider it a privilege." Chandler said. "Now have you thought about it anymore?"

"This is all I have had on my mind. It's an incredible offer and the dream job of a lifetime. " Ross stared into space as he pondered the ramifications of taking the job in England.


	13. Ben Gets a New Mommy

Holding hands and pushing the stroller. Ross and Rachel came up to the lobby of Carol and Susan's apartment. They looked at each other and sighed. Today they were going to tell Ben that they were getting married .

Ben looked out the window as he saw the cab pull up. With excitement, he jumped up and down.

"Mom , they're back." he cried. Ben loved when his father came to visit. Since Emma was born, Ross tried to have Rachel come with them a few times , so Ben could visit with his sister. Since Carol would probably have no more children, Emma would always be Ben's little sister.

"Hey there sport." Ross said as he entered the door.

"What did you bring me?" Ben said as he hugged his father .

"Ben, that's rude." scorned Carol . She went over and gave her ex husband a hug. She was a little bit surprised at Rachel being there , this wasn't a scheduled visit. "So how was the speech?" she asked as she went and sit down on the couch.

"I was a big hit. They loved me and better than that I have some news." Ross said as he made himself comfortable.

"What's that?" Carol smiled.

Rachel looked over at Ross. "Did you happen to notice a certain piece of jewelry ?" Rachel said as she held out her hand.

"Oh Rachel!" She squealed as she jumped up and went to inspect the ring. Did this happen in Barbados?"

"Yeah I don't know if it was the tropical breezes or the ocean , but one night I just decided the time was right. I was going to do it when we had Emma, but then one thing led to another." Ross tried to explain.

"Well it's about damn time." said Susan as she came in the door. "Hi Ross , hi Rachel, hello little Miss Emma." she cooed into the carriage. She walked over to Rachel and Ross, "You know at first , I thought you were a real jerk, but now I see you aren't that bad of a guy. Congratulations." she said as she hugged him. "I'd hug you Rachel, but then I think he would get jealous." she smirked.

"Very funny Susan." Ross laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, Ben I brought you a few things. I brought you a starfish and some shells and a new video game." he said as he handed the small bag to Ben.

Ben looked at the game, "Awesome Jurassic Park 2. Thanks Dad." he said as he put in the bag again.

"You're hopeless." Rachel said as she looked at him.

"And that's why you love me." he said sweetly. "Because I am hopelessly devoted to you."

"Don't even start singing. This all seems so sudden. I mean I didn't even know you guys were dating and now you are engaged." Susan asked.

"Well , when we went down there, we weren't . But then I had a problem with my speech ,and Rachel helped me and then before you know it , we realized how much we meant to each other and we were back together and then I just decided we had wasted enough time, so I seized the moment and proposed." Ross said as held Rachel's hand.

"Oh and in case we forget, Monica's pregnant." added Rachel.

"That's wonderful. I know how bad they wanted a baby. I'll have to give her a call." said Carol.

"Ben those are very special shells, They came from the bottom of the ocean. Your dad and I found them while we were down there, when I dragged him that is." giggled Rachel.

"You mean he actually went diving. I couldn't even get him to go snorkeling on our honeymoon." laughed Carol.

"Okay enough with the Ross bashing stories. You two will have plenty of time later to swap stories ." said Ross. "We came over to explain all of this to Ben."

"Alright, Ben put that stuff down . Your father wants to tell you something." Carol said as she walked back over with Ben.

Ross cleared his throat and started. "Ben, you know I have always been friends with your Aunt Rachel. Her and I have known each other a very long time. When you were a baby, we were dating but then we broke up. Well now, Aunt Rachel and I are getting married. You are going to have another mommy. Rachel is going to be your step mom. See Mom has a wife and now Dad is going to have one."

"Ben I am going to be your new Mommy, but that doesn't mean I am going to take the place of Mommy Susan or Mommy Carol. " Rachel said as she hugged him.

"Cool , I am going to have one hot mom." Ben smiled.

"He is definitely going to stop hanging around Uncle Joey for a while." Ross said.

After the visit at Carol and Susan's , Ross carried the sleeping Emma into the bedroom. There was a message on the machine so Rachel played it.

They had been invited by Professor Wakefield to visit him in London and that he had to have a decision by the end of their visit.

"Well I think we need to sit down and talk about this." Ross said after he heard the message.


	14. Chch changes

Chandler held Monica's hand as they walked in the lobby of the doctor's office.

"Bing. We''re here for our sonogram." Chandler said smiling.

The nurse picked up a chart and said, "Follow me, Dr. Long will be with you in a minute.." Monica walked into an examination room , closely followed by Chandler.

"Please put on this gown." the nurse said as she handed it to Monica. "then go and lay on that table." The nurse disappeared after that.

"I don't think it's your color." joked Chandler. Monica put her gown on and hopped up on the examining table.

"Woah, Rachel's right, these things are comfy." she exclaimed.

Dr. Long came in the door. "Bing? Hello , I 'm Dr. Long , and I see we just found out . Congratulations." she smiled. "Let's take a look here."

The doctor said as she sat on the stool. "Geller?"

"Oh we're married, Geller is my maiden name." Monica said.

The doctor had a puzzled look. "I just had another patient named Geller. Well actually , he was the father of one of my newborn's .Kind of hard to forget that one."

Monica looked at Chandler and they both laughed. "Doctor, that's my brother. And I assure you , I am nothing like him."

"Oh there was nothing too wrong. It's just I saw how dedicated he was to the mother and the baby, yet they weren't married or anything. " the doctor continued. "Let's get some gel on and see what we have." she put some sort of a gel on Monica's stomach.

"That's why we came to you, Rachel's my best friend and you did such a great job with Emma." Monica said as she watched the complex equipment being ran across her stomach. "Can you see anything yet?" she asked.

Chandler looked up at the screen and a picture came up. "Mon, I can see it. There it is." He saw a lot of lines with a black glop in the middle and two things that looked like sticks.

"I 'll leave you alone for a moment." Dr. Long said getting up and leaving the couple alone.

Monica sat up and looked at the screen now froze. "Oh my God , it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It's so tiny ."

Chandler said, "It's so incredible that little thing is going to be a baby and we made it." he sat and held Monica's hand with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you crying? That's so sweet." Monica said.

"Damnit it's happening again. I can't stop." Chandler said crying.

"Ahh you're just a little girl at heart." said Monica. "But that's okay."she smiled. "our baby, our own baby."

Dr. Long entered the room again, "So I will give you a copy and everything looks fine for eight weeks. But according to your records there were problems with conception, so I may have to watch you a little more closely.Make an appointment in two weeks. " Dr. Long said . "Oh and tell Rachel I said hi." she went out the door.

"God I hope I am not going to be one of those hysterical fathers when the time comes." Chandler said as he helped Monica up.

"Don't be silly dear, of course you will." smiled Monica. "Oh my god, I just remembered a promise you made to me the day Ben was born, you said if we weren't married by the time we were forty , you would give me a baby." she said getting dressed.

"With a few years to spare." he said as he kissed her. "Now come on, I am sure we have a few aunts and uncles who want to see this."

"I am going to have to take some time off from work , just a few days, but we need to see what we will be getting into." Rachel said.

"I can convince the university that this would be work related, that will be no problem. " Ross said. "Now what about Emma?"

"She should stay here." Rachel said . "I mean we are going to constantly be on the move. "

"It's our first decision as a couple. " Ross said as he put his arms around Rachel. "I know it is going to be hard . But I will not take this job , unless it is something we can both agree on."

"We're so grown up. Getting married and moving away with a child." Rachel said.

"I always pictured us doing the marriage thing first and then having the babies." Ross said.

"I remember , Scarsdale , because the schools are good but the taxes are a little higher. " Rachel laughed. "I never thought we would ever end up back where we were. It feels good. " she smiled as she curled around him.

"Well England." he said . "That's next I guess.

"As Joey would say, "London baby!" Rachel giggled.

"I thought I would never go back there." Ross sighed.

"This time it's you and me, and a bright future." Rachel said.

Next chapter : Ross and Rachel visit England…


	15. London Baby

They stepped off the plane and headed to customs. Ross carried his garment bag and Rachel pulled her carry on. When they had picked up their luggage and had it inspected, they walked to the entrance where they spotted someone holding a sign that said Geller on it.

"Dr. Wakefield sent me to take you to your hotel." the driver said as he grabbed the luggage and put it in the trunk. Rachel looked off to the distance and saw Big Ben. "Oh look," she said to Ross. He smiled and kissed her. This visit to London would be a lot more pleasant.

As the car headed toward London. Ross had his arm around Rachel as they looked at the sights. "Excuse me, where are we going to be staying ?" Ross asked curiously.

"Dr. Wakefield has arranged for you to stay at the London Marriott." the driver explained.

"Isn't that where?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes, it is, I half expect Emily to pop up any minute ."Ross interrupted

"Too many bad memories." he sighed.

The car pulled up to the hotel and Ross and Rachel hopped out. "This is our trip , remember no bad memories and only good things." Rachel said . "Now let's get our room and lay down and take a nap. That long flight wore me out."

Within minutes, the bellman brought their luggage up and settled the couple in their room. Rachel stretched and fell back onto the bed. She laid her head on the soft down pillows. Still standing , she patted the spot next to her. He kicked off his shoes and laid down . Rachel put her head on his chest. Even covered, she could hear that heart. It seemed like that heart was the sweetest sound she ever heard. It gave her comfort to have him wrap his hands around her tiny body.She slowly closed her eyes as she felt protected by being in his arms. He just couldn't close his eyes as he watched her sleep. He took his hand and brushed a loose strand from her face.

After a couple hours, Ross was awakened by the phone. He stirred and then answered. "Hello," he answered drowsily.

"Hey there, so how's London?" asked his sister.

"Monica , thank you for waking me up. Oh well, we should be getting up anyway. " Ross reached over and shook Rachel lightly. "Hon, it's Mon." he said softly.

"Tell her she has a hell of a nerve." Rachel grumbled. "Monica , you ruined a wonderful nap." she groaned.

"Rachel, we should have been getting up anyway. I don't know when Dr. Wakefield will be calling for us." Ross said. "Why don't you talk to Monica, and I 'll get a shower." he said as he headed for the bathroom. "Wow, Rach take a look at this bathroom." he said.

"Sorry Mon, that flight wore us out and we were napping. So how is Emma? Is she being a good girl for Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler? Sleeping huh? Give her kisses from Mommy and Daddy. " Rachel smiled at the thought of her little angel.

"Rach, this bathroom is huge. You could live in this bathtub." Ross went on.

"Oh something about the bathroom. Yeah Mon, and guess where we are staying , the London Marriott. Yep, well of course, you have happier memories . That's where you and Chandler had sex."

"Rachel, wrap it up, Professor Wakefield may be trying to call." Ross said as he got in the shower.

"Mon, I gotta go, yeah we are supposed to go out this evening and I have to keep the line free. Give my love to everyone.Bye." Rachel hung up the phone. She walked into the bathroom and saw the huge bathtub. "Wow, I could think of a few things to do in there." she said as she walked over to the shower.

"And I think most of them would involve both of us." he said over the running water. "Hmm someone could use a shower, couldn't they?' he smiled evilly.

"It was a long flight." Rachel said as she took off her clothes and stepped into the steamy shower. The water poured down their naked bodies as he picked up a sponge and ran the soapy water slowly over her body. She closed her eyes , she had never felt so relaxed or turned on. She threw her arms around his neck and then wrapped her legs around his torso. Her lips reached his as she started to bite his lower lip and then the phone rang again.

Rachel jumped from the shower and wrapped a towel around her soapy body. "if that is your sister again, I am going to pound on her." Rachel declared. "Hello?" she said loudly into the phone. "Oh hello Alexander." she said embarrassed.

Ross jumped from the shower next and ran for the phone. "Hello Alexander, yes we just got here this afternoon. Taking a little rest for a while. Dinner at nine, that sounds great. In the lobby , at nine, we'll see you then." Ross hung up the phone. "From now on, let me answer the phone." he said irritated.

"I didn't know okay." Rachel apologized. "I thought it was Monica." she whined.

"Okay, all is forgiven, let's go enjoy our shower and then get dressed." he said as he bent down and kissed her nose.

Dr. Wakefield came in from Cambridge , it really wasn't that far of a drive. The main reason he put Ross and his fiancee in London, was just so Rachel would have access to the shops and to centralize them.

Before they went out for dinner, Dr. Wakefield , Ross , and Rachel went down to the hotel pub for a drink. It was a very casual and informal evening.

"So how do you like England?" asked Dr. Wakefield.

"I will admit the last time I was here it was not a fun visit so Rachel and I have decided that we are going to be very open minded while we make our decision. "said Ross.

On a stool a few seats over, sat a lady with short brown hair. This conversation was of particular interest to her. She had heard that voice before , but was trying to remember where. She looked up from the bar to see a tall man with dark hair and a woman with golden brown hair. No it couldn't be.!"What were they doing in London?" she thought. While she was reaching over, she dropped her purse. The tall man picked it up from the floor.

"Ma'am you dropped your purse." Ross said . Then he looked up and saw her.

"Emily!"

"Ross." she exclaimed.

76 reviews wow …my new record….thanks for all the reviews and trust me the story will hear up again…also I am from the US so any references to London will be made up.


	16. Emily in London

"Emily!" Ross exclaimed.

Rachel got up from her stool and looked over at the lady. This couldn't be happening. She saw the woman eyeing her over.

"I might have known." Emily said with disgust. "What are you doing here in England? I had hoped that I would never see you again."

"Well , to tell the truth Emily, we might be moving over here." said Ross as he straightened up from the floor." I have been offered a job teaching at Oxford."

"But when we together , didn't you work for a museum or something?" she asked puzzled. "I realize it had been six years , but now you are a professor.?" Emily said.

"Ross I didn't know you had people over here. Please have her join us." said Alexander as he drank his scotch. Rachel looked on with trepidation as Ross led her over to where they were sitting.

"Young lady sit please, " Dr. Wakefield said. "This is smashing to know that you won't be totally alone in England."

Ross got a strange look on his face as he looked at Emily. Rachel had a different look. It was disgusted.

"Professor Alexander Wakefield, this is Emily Waltham, she is my ex wife." Ross said . "And Emily, you remember Rachel, my fiancee.?" he proudly said as he kissed her to assure her.

"Fiancee! It's taken you this bloody long to get with her." Emily raged. "Oh yes, I remember Rachel." she seethed.

Ross took a long drink of his ale. This was going to be very painful.

"Emily could I speak with you?" Ross said as he led her away. "Emily , I realize that I am probably the last person you wanted to see, but I am up for this professorship at Oxford , and I really don't need you bringing up our past. If you could just excuse yourself, that would be so great and if you want to rake me over the coals, you can do that at a later date." he begged.

Emily smiled evilly ,this could be fun. But Emily had ulterior motives. She had heard from a friend at Oxford that Ross was going to be back in England. Since Colin and her divorce, she had been feeling lonely and looked through some of her old letters. Only one other man had touched her so much, and that was her American husband.

"Ross, please let me stay. I promise I won't make any trouble for you. I would enjoy you and Rachel's company. I believe I can be civil for the evening." Emily begged.

"Alright, but no talk of the past. I am actually glad to see you." smiled Ross. "Emily, I am not this terrible monster. You just caught me at a time after Rachel and I broke up and I was confused by my feelings toward you. We did have an amazing month." he said

Emily smiled and looked into his eyes, "Yes we did, I remember going to Vermont and watching the deer eat the fruit. Okay Ross, I promise to be good." she agreed.

Ross and Emily came back to the bar in the pub. "Just a quick chat. " explained Emily. She placed her handbag down and sat on the stool. Turning to Rachel, she smiled. "Congratulations Rachel, here's to you two, " she said taking a sip and then putting her glass down.

"Why Ross, old chap, I didn't know you had an English ex wife." laughed Alexander.

"Yes we were married for a total of a month." he said. "Marriage has never been one of my strong suits." he laughed.

"Ross flew over here from New York to get married in this wonderful old church that my parents were married in. The church was being demolished , but we decorated enough and it was lovely. His two mates were his best men." Emily explained.

Rachel now felt she could join the conversation , "And our two best friends , Monica and Chandler started the greatest romance of their lives because of that wedding." she sighed.

Emily smiled, "So Monica and Chandler are together now? That's wonderful. I remember your mother dear was putting her down so much before the wedding."" Emily slid a little closer to Ross. This was feeling very comfortable. Rachel noticed it too.

"Alexander would you like to see a picture of Emma that we talked about?" Rachel said as she pulled out her purse. She had to be clever because she could tell Emily was up to something. She handed him the picture. "She 's almost one." smiled Rachel.

Emily took the picture from Professor Wakefield's hands. "She is adorable Rachel. You can tell she is her mother's girl." said Emily as she handed back the picture.

"So smart too, takes after her father." Rachel said as she lovingly stroked Ross' arm.

"So you have a child together." said Emily. This was going to be harder than she thought. She knew that he was going to be at that pub that night. She couldn't help staring into those deep brown eyes and remembering the love they once had. Why did Rachel have such a spell on him? If not Rachel, they could have stayed married and Colin would have never had the chance to cheat on her.

Emily put a hand to her forehead. "Oh dear, I seem to have a sort of a spell. I came down here alone , so I guess, I will ring a cabby . " she said as she attempted to get up. She fell back down in her chair.

"Ems are you alright?" Ross asked concerned.

"I will be fine. Now you get back to your business dinner. Dr. Wakefield , it was lovely to meet you. Rachel, while you are here in London ring me up and I will take you to the most incredible place for lunch. Ross, as always. " she continued to chat as she fell onto the floor.

"Alexander, why don't you and Rachel stay here. I am going to take Emily home. She isn't feeling well and the streets this late are no place for a single woman." Ross helped Emily up from the floor .

"Ross stay." insisted Emily.

"No I am taking you home and making sure you are alright." he said as he took Emily's arm and walked toward Rachel.

"Be back soon , sweetie." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Ross and Emily got into a cab and she gave him directions to her flat. Emily insisted that she had a touch of the flu that she was getting over and it must have been the affect of the medicine.

"Hey with this crazy London weather, it's no wonder you're ill." laughed Ross. "I guess I am going to have to get used to it."

"It would be nice to be able to see you before you head back to the States." said Emily as she tenderly touched his shoulder. "You know I called you the night before Colin's and my wedding. I was having second doubts and looking back , I should have followed my instincts. I realized that I still cared for you." Emily said as she looked up.

Ross began to felt uneasy. "Emily I did love you, but I love Rachel now. Who knows I think I loved her then too."

Emily put her arms around Ross' neck. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I remember how tender you were and how we would lay in your flat and make love all day." she moved her face next to his. She was so close, that his face brushed up against hers and she could feel his hint of a beard next to her.

"Emily?" Ross said as her lips touched his.

"The feelings never die Ross." she said she kissed him. Weakened from the effects of a few pints of ale, he put his hands around her waist and began to kiss her back. Emily knew she had won this round.


	17. Emily in London part 2

As his lips were pressed against his ex wife's , it finally dawned on him what he was doing. This was Emily, and yes deep down there were some feelings left. More than that though, he was making the same mistake that he had made six years ago on that fateful night.

"Ross, I can sense it. You feel it too. This is just perfect , fate has brought us back together. You'll be in England and we can pick up where we left off." Emily sighed and wrapped her arms around Ross.

"Emily I can't . I made a terrible mistake and cheated on Rachel one night and I just had a little too much Boddingtons tonight. We can stay civil, we can be friends, but we can't be anything else. I have come too far to lose everything I ever wanted." he said as he walked away from her.

"Ross, we were husband and wife. You loved me once." she cooed

"We were husband and wife , in name, We never lived together , why we didn't even have any pictures taken at our reception. Why can't you accept the fact that it is over and I am in love with Rachel." Ross said impatiently.

"Because it's her, that's why. The woman whose name you said in front of my whole family . You will never have any idea how much that hurt. I was giving myself to you and you slap me in the face with the name of your ex girlfriend." Emily sat down and began to cry. Ross went over to her chair and put his arm around her.

"Ems, I know what I did wasn't fair to you. We had only been dating six weeks and then I propose and then you want the place where your parents are married for our wedding Everything was rushed and then I realize I am still in love with her. Seeing her made me realize that. I have been in love with this woman since I was 15, and just very recently we find our way back to each other. I can't let it happen again and I am sorry." he tenderly said.

Emily stood up. "I know, my darling. I was just hoping that maybe one day someone would love me again." she cried. "Colin left me for another man."

Ross knew exactly how that felt. He had Emily come to his shoulder where he gave her an enormous hug. "You are beautiful and desirable and Colin is a fool." he sighed remembering how his friends cheered him up after Carol left him for Susan. "You will find love again."

"I thought I did, twice." she said softly.

"Emily I will be your friend. But that's where it will end. We have our memories." Ross said. "Now if you will excuse me, I left my fiancee and my future boss, " he said as he walked to the door. "I am staying at the Marriott, call me okay?" he said as he walked out the door.

Emily looked at his figure as he left. "Rachel, you don't know how truly lucky you are." she said.

Emily watched from the window his dark retreating figure. She could see him getting into the cab. She remembered running her fingers through that hair and as it drove away, a tear came to her eyes.

Rachel looked at the travel clock and then looked over at the empty side of the bed. She stroked the blankets as if to feel his presence and kept looking at the door. She then looked down at her hand and the diamond that sparkled so brightly. She said a silent prayer, please don't let him fall.

Ross watched as London fell into night. The mist was rising over the Thames and he could hear Big Ben's chimes. He felt like as he was crossing over the Bridge , he was coming to a crossroad. He lifted his coat to his nose, damn you could still smell Emily. He knew what Rachel would think.Yet there were some unresolved feelings there as well toward Emily. Could there be anything left? he wondered.

As she started to drift off, the phone rang,. Thinking it was Ross , she picked it up and answered. "Why the hell aren't you here yet?" Monica was aghast when she heard that.

"Well maybe because I am still in New York." Monica said sarcastically. "

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, "Mon, he's with Emily." she said as she reduced herself to tears.

Monica didn't know how to take this bit of news. She could tell that Rachel was hurting. She wished she could reach right through that phone and give her a hug. She didn't know the full story , but right now she could strangle that dumb brother of hers.

"Emily, where the hell did he find Emily?" she asked concerned.

"We were at the pub having a drink with Professor Wakefield when she turns up next to us. In an effort to avoid a scene, I put on the greatest acting job in history. Then she gets sick and Ross escorts her back to her flat. I saw the look in that Chippy's eyes. He is probably in bed with her right now." Rachel raged.

Monica put her hand to her stomach. "Oh, oh." she yelled with glee. "Honey, the baby just kicked ." she screamed from the bedroom Chandler ran to her side and placed his hand over her still flat stomach. "Wow." he simply said.

"And I am going to kill Ross." she seethed.

Rachel sat on the bed as Monica described everything she was feeling. She went back in her own mind to when Emma first kicked. She missed her little angel , but Chandler assured her she was fast asleep. As Rachel chattered away, the door slowly opened.

"Well Mon, speak of the devil, so to speak ." Rachel said as Ross came in the door.

"Rachel we need to talk." he said seriously.

She stared blankly at him, unsure whether he was joking or serious.  
"I'll talk to you later, Monica. Yeah I'll tell him." Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

"Your little sister told me to tell you that if she was in England right now she would kick your ass." smiled Rachel. "Now talk lover boy." she yelled.

"Do you have so little trust for me that all you could do is throw accusations around? God Rachel I didn't sleep with the woman." Ross screamed.

"Well you were gone a hell of a long time." Rachel yelled. "What were you two doing taking a stroll down memory lane?"

"For your information , her husband left her for one of his rugby buddies and I was sympathizing with her." Ross said. "I gave her comfort when she needed it."

Rachel still wasn't satisfied. "Is that all? " Rachel looked into his deceiving eyes. "Ross answer me, is that all?" she questioned.

Ross looked down with his eyes on the ground, "I kissed her." he said softly. "But she was vulnerable and I had a little too much Boddingtons." he said.

"Get out." Rachel said. "You are no better than the night you fucked that whore from the copy shop. I can't even believe I ever thought you would change. God a little flattery and you are just like Joey."she said as tears came to her eyes.

"I am not like Joey, I care about , no I love you. Rachel" he said. "My problem is maybe I still care about Emily too."

"That is just perfect , well you take your damn job in England and then you get back with Emily and you leave me the hell alone." Rachel screamed. She reached for the ring on her finger and threw it at him. "Here give this to Emily." then she sobbed into her pillow.

"Rachel." he said with the same tears in his eyes. "You are the mother of my child and you have been the love of life . I can't bear to lose you again."

"Hurt me once , I wipe a tear. Hurt me twice, I get angry. Hurt me again, I say goodbye." Rachel said. "Now please go."

Ross grabbed his bag and slumped toward the door. He looked back to see the tear stained sheets and the woman sobbing on them. He couldn't believe he did it again.


	18. Emily in London part 3

Rachel woke with the sound of Big Ben and a tear stained face. She put her hand on the imprint on the other side of the bed. Here she was alone again in London. She made a decision. She was going to fight for him.

Ross rose when Emily tapped him on the shoulder. She had given him the gracious offer of her guest room when he told her Rachel had thrown him out.

"Rise lazy bones, you have to go see your new school." Emily smiled when she saw this sight. It gave her the feeling of being his dutiful little wife.

"Thanks Ems, I am going to get a shower and then some coffee. Maybe I can try to talk some sense into Rachel after she has cooled off." Ross said.

"Or maybe you could just stay a little longer." Emily thought in her head.

Rachel had gotten the address and she also had the phone number. She had a sneaky feeling that Ross was there. She had called the concierge to see if he had gotten another room. He had told her there was no Ross Geller registered other than her room.

She tucked her hair up and threw on her shoes and was out the door. She got behind the wheel of the rental car and drove to Emily's aided by her map. Slamming the door , she went to the front of the flat.

Emily was busily preparing dinner as she tried to make herself believe that once again she was the happy homemaker to her man. She ran to the door to see what all the racket was about.

"Alright you home wrecker, this time you have gone too far. " Rachel screamed.

"Will you lower your voice. There is no need for yelling." Emily tried to say calmly.

"I would say that there is definitely a need for yelling when some bitch comes in after six years, causes a man's life to fall apart , leaving his friends to pick up the pieces, and then magically reappears and acts like she is still the perfect little wife. Face it honey, you lost." Rachel seethed.

"This is absurd." Emily said.

"Look honey, the last time this happened , I didn't even confront the whore, I vowed the next time I was going to fight for him. So I am prepared to kick your British ass all the way back to London."

"Em , honey, I forgot my map to get there." Ross said as he walked through the door.

"I knew you were here. Well all my suspicions were correct." Rachel said as she eyed him like an animal.

"Rachel I don't have time for this now, but please you have got to understand . It is you I love." Ross begged. "I have to meet Alexander now, but I want you to know you are the one I want to be with."

Rachel wanted to be angry and hate him. But all she had to do was look into those deep chocolate puppy eyes that she loved so much, and she was back in his arms. He caressed her golden hair and pushed his lips to hers. She eagerly took his tongue in her mouth and he grabbed her ass.

"Would you like to use the bedroom Ross?" Emily said sarcastically.

Ross felt bad for this display and in front of his ex wife. "Ems , I am so sorry and appreciate everything you have done for me. I 'll get my bags and then Rach and I can be on our way." he said as he went into the guest room and grabbed his garment bag and suitcase.

"The guest room?" Rachel said as he pulled the bag along.

"Yes Rachel, I slept in Emily 's guest room when you threw me out in the middle of the night." Ross said. "Now do you believe nothing happened?"

"But you kissed her." she whined.

"That is all Rachel, one kiss and then all I could think of was how hurt you would be and everything was clear to me." Ross said. "This visit was for us and our future." he said sweetly.

"I know that you would rather not hear me at all. But this man has loved you , always loved you , and will always love you. " Emily said.

Rachel smiled, "Come on, we have a campus to visit." she said as Ross and her went out the door.

"You know I am still angry at you." Rachel confessed. " I will admit that I got scared and then I just decided to fight for what I want. I couldn't face losing you again. Getting over has been the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"Rachel, you are going to have to learn to trust me. It's like I said before , if you don't have trust in a relationship, you have nothing." Ross said. "I'm sorry, okay? It was my fault , but I knew what Emily was going through , I had been there before."

After a tour of the university and its' facilities. Ross turned to Alexander , "Well I must say I am very impressed. I think I am ready to make a decision." he said. He turned to look at Rachel.

"Honey, it's up to you, it's your career." she said.

"Alexander, I would be very happy to come on board. Just tell me when and I get the paperwork at NYU in motion." Ross smiled.

"Excellent You won't regret this." said Alexander as he shook the young professor's hand.

Rachel watched as her whole life was changing right before her eyes. New York, her family, her friends, would soon be just a memory.


	19. I Can't Believe You're Going

Following their return from London, Ross and Rachel were postponing the inevitable . Ross set in motion the paperwork to transfer him to England. Rachel knew that when the gang found out, it would kill them. But there were other things that were going on at the same time. There was a wedding and a baby to prepare for.

In preparation for the engagement party hosted by the Gellers and the Greens, Rachel had made an appointment for a sitting for her and Ross. Both parties had sat down and agreed that since Rachel technically never had her dream wedding, this would be the grand affair that her father had promised her. Amy and Jill whined and complained since their money had been temporarily cut off. After all , Rachel had a wedding when she was supposed to marry Barry.

Finally the night of the engagement party arrived. It was held at the Massapequa Yacht Club. The tables were covered with pink silk and burgundy napkins. The room was adorned with tiny white lights that sparkled . On the main table, there was a crystal vase filled with exotic pink roses. Each table was decorated with a candle surrounded by rose colored stones. This was a special night indeed, Leonard Green's daughter was finally getting married and he couldn't be happier.

Rachel swept into the room with an off the shoulder Versace dress, which was accented with crystal chandelier earrings and a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes. Her handsome escort wore a black tuxedo with a black tie. As the happy couple stood at the front of the room , you would have never guessed they weren't A listers on the Red Carpet until Ross held their daughter in her pink dress. Monica was now beginning to show in her fourth month, she had picked a black dress that Rachel wore when she was pregnant with Emma . It accented her stomach yet gave her a glamorous look. Around her neck was an onyx necklace. Chandler walked around with a drink in his hand and his arm around Monica's shoulder. He was obviously bored.

"Great party ." he sarcastically said to Ross.

"I still can't believe that my parents give away my wedding fund and yet they manage to find the money to give you another wedding." complained Monica

"This was not my idea, this was Sandra's idea . She thought since Rachel hadn't gone through with her first wedding, they would consider this Rachel's first wedding. And of course, my fourth, " Ross sighed. "So Monica don't start. Man, I don't how you can put up with her ." he told Chandler.

"Remember you went through this with Rachel." Chandler smiled. "And so it begins."

Rachel ran over to Ross's side and tapped him. "Honey, the Millicents want to congratulate us. Time to be the engaged couple." she smiled.

"Please excuse me, I have to go talk to someone I don't know." said Ross.

"Now I know there is something wrong, when Ross is funnier than me." said Chandler. "Could this party be any duller?" he said .

Phoebe and David entered the club and immediately went over to Monica.

"So this is Long Island? Now I remember how boring it was." Phoebe laughed recalling her date with Parker and the Gellers anniversary party. Since David had been in Minsk, everything was an adventure to him.

"I can't complain, bashinka, " he said sweetly. "After Minsk, nothing is boring.." he laughed.

Monica was puzzled. "Bashinka?" she said.

Phoebe purred in her usual way, "Bashinka is Russian for love slave. When I am the naughty girl I am." she growled.

"Really not the time." Monica said.

At this point, Sandra walked in front of the band and they stopped. She was dressed in a turquoise evening gown with a short matching jacket. Next to her was her ex husband, Leonard. Tonight for the sake of Rachel, they had put all animosity aside.

"Everyone please, may I have your attention." she said. Rachel took Ross' hand and led him to the front as her mother motioned her to do. " I would like to welcome you here tonight. Tonight we are celebrating a very special occasion. My wonderful daughter, Rachel is finally getting married.." Sandra said happily. Leonard looked on as happy as he could, considering the fact he had been told he could no longer have his precious scotch.

"And besides that, she is marrying a man , who is going to be teaching at Oxford."

At that point, the gang turned to each other and looked at Ross.

"I can't believe they are moving and didn't even tell us." said Monica crushed. "All the way to England."

"Mon, they have been busy." Chandler said as he tried to comfort her.

"Well, I'm mad at them." said Joey childishly. "They can't change things. Things are good the way they are. I knew this would happen when you got married. You changed things."

Despite this, Sandra continued. . "So let us raise a glass to toast my dear daughter Rachel and her husband to be , Dr. Ross Geller. Much happiness."

As the guests clapped, Ross instinctively turned to Rachel and gave her a kiss. They made their way back to the group after the announcement.

"Well guys?" Rachel said anxiously.

"When were you going to tell us, Ross, on the way to the plane?" said Monica angrily.

"Mon, we didn't have time and frankly I knew how you were going to react." said Ross.

"I'm mad at you man." said Joey. "And even though you're hot , I 'm still mad at you too." he said to Rachel.

"You said you hadn't made a decision." said Monica. "Now I guess you have."

"Guys, this is a great opportunity. I have gone as far as I can in my profession here. Now I am going to have everything I ever wanted and am going to be working with one of the most noted paleontologists in the world. I finally feel like my life is coming together. " Ross said. "So you guys should be happy for me. We all knew this day was going to come, when one of us was going to leave."

"Oh I am used to it, people leave my life all the time." said Phoebe. "Congratulations." she said crying. David put his arm around her to comfort her.

"I knew this was going to happen." said Rachel , as she ran from the room crying. Ross ran after her. "I know baby., it's going to be hard. We'll miss them ."

"They're our friends, our family. I was never really that close to anyone until they came into my life. They helped me grow and they have shared so much with us." Rachel cried."Monica , I can't even believe how much I will miss not being able to go over and talk to her about something, or listen to Chandler's jokes, or have fun with Joey." she sobbed.

Ross held her as she cried. He felt so bad that he wad hurting her. If only there was something that he could do. But this was the way life went, you take the opportunities you get and then you move on to the next one. It finally began to dawn on him. He was leaving . He still would have a son in the States and his family would be here as well. Now he considered Rachel family as well, his love , his life, but he would be taking her with him. Together they held each other in anticipation of what was to come and in mourning of what was past.


	20. Baby Bing is Coming

After months had passed, it was now a week before the wedding. Boxes filled Ross' apartment now in preparation of the move to England.

"Honey, Monica and I are going to do some errands. I am taking Emma with me today, do you mind?" asked Rachel sweetly. Emma sat in her arms curled around her mommy's shoulder .

"That would be great. I could use some alone time." Ross admitted. Between London and the wedding, he did need to just be by himself. This was now a luxury since Rachel was back in his life Rachel kissed him on the cheek and started for the door. Ross closed it and sighed .. Alas that was not meant to be, because as Rachel went out the door . Chandler arrived.

"Hey buddy, it's guy time." announced Chandler with Joey behind him. "Since you were leaving, we decided to spend some time with our bud. So we brought Die Hard and some beer and pizza."

"You guys are the best." yelled Ross. "I needed a break from all this woman stuff here. " he said pointing to the wedding books on the apothecary table.

"Been there my friend. " sympathized Chandler. "And we are also here to plan your bachelor party. ' he smiled.

"Yeah baby." screamed Joey. "Hot naked girls in your apartment dancing and drinking."

"Guys, aren't we a little old for that? I don't want a bachelor party, especially after the last one." Ross said looking at Joey.

"Ah I promise, I won't sleep with the stripper this time." Joey begged. "Come on Ross, you're movin to England, let this be your send off before you go. It is your patriotic duty as an American bachelor to watch hot naked girls before you get married."

"Joey needs this. " said Chandler. "It can also be your going away party." he said quieter.

"Alright. One stripper Joey. But not that big , maybe just you guys and David , okay Joey." Ross said resigned.

"Now that 's settled. Die Hard!" Chandler said as he put in the dvd.

"DIE HARD!" they screamed in unison as the movie started.

"This dress should be let out at least five more inches." the seamstress said shaking her head.

"I feel like I 'm in high school." moaned Monica. "I am so fat." she said as she waddled to the chair and sat down.

"You're not fat Monica, you're pregnant." said Rachel. "You are going to look beautiful in that dress." she sighed. "I am so glad to have both of my girls here and I am going to miss you. " she said hugging them.

"Oh Rachel don't get me started. My hormones." Monica said as she started to tear up.

"I think its not fair to not have a wedding shower." groaned Phoebe.

"We both agreed , no shower because of more stuff to pack and no bachelor or bachelorette parties, just because they are stupid." Rachel said.

"Remember what happened with Chandler and my promise for a bachelor party ?" reminded Monica.

"Those half wits are still going to have one." exclaimed Rachel. "Especially since Ross is leaving the country."

"Then we should too," screamed Phoebe. "Yay hot men."

"Pheebs, don't you have David now?" reminded Rachel.

"Oh my God, I just thought of something. Chandler is going to see a stripper and then come home to his whale of a wife." moaned Monica.

"I think I can put the situation to my advantage. Ross can't touch the stripper , but he can watch. I think it'll be the best night we've had in a while." laughed Rachel sexily.

"Ewww Rachel , you keep forgetting . This is my brother we're talking about and I don't want to picture him in bed okay?" said Monica making a face. "I know you love him and want to have sex with him but I don't need to know about it."

"Then Monica, we don't need to hear the details of your love life." said Phoebe. "After all, it's Chandler." she smiled.

"Okay , we'll have a bachelorette party. Monica will get to attack first because I can't find Evander Holyfield. " laughed Rachel. "And we won't tell the guys."

"Just like yours. " said Phoebe. "This time no tearing off the g string with your teeth , huh Monica?."

"I don't think I can do it, this time. Said Monica as she pointed to her large stomach.

Monica started to get up. "Uh oh." she said . "I think my water just broke."

"And all over my carpet." exclaimed the snooty dress lady.

Rachel took charge. "Monica , sit. Okay Phoebe geta cab . I'll call Chandler and Ross and tell them she is on her way to the hospital. and Mon, everything will be alright."

As the guys were watching the movie, Ross' phone rang. "Hello, he answered."

"Honey it's me. Listen Monica's water just broke and we are headed for the hospital. You guys get down here as fast as you can. Have Chandler grab Monica's bag ."said Rachel in a take charge voice .

Ross hung up the phone. "Monica's in labor , so you have to go and get her bag and meet her at the hospital."

"Oh God, I can't do this." said Chandler sitting on the couch panicking.

"It's easy and yes you can. You are going to make a great father." said Ross. "Hey if I can do it, you can." he laughed.

"My boy's grown up." yelled Joey. "Come on, it's time to be a daddy."


	21. TOW Monica Has a Baby

Rachel pushed Monica in the wheelchair. "Bing, we called from the cab." she said calmly.

The nurse was having a bad night. "What a funny sound. Are you the father?" the nurse asked.

"That's funny. Now please direct us to a room." said Rachel impatiently.

"Room 713 , and it's a private one." she said.

"Monica , you get a private room. You bitch." said Rachel.

"Rachel, focus," reminded Phoebe.

"But she got a private room. I even had Ross bribe them." griped Rachel.

"Let's get me to my room." screamed Monica . "Owwwwww!" she said holding her stomach.

The orderly rushed Monica upstairs. Next the guys came rushing in.

"Boy you sure took your good old damn time." said Phoebe. "Come on mister , you're having a kid." she screamed at him.

"I had to get her bag and some papers." Chandler tried to explain.

"Move it." she ordered. Chandler ran to the elevator. He walked into the room to see Monica hooked up to a fetal monitor and an iv.

"Hey there daddy." she smiled from the bed. "I guess it's time. Where is everybody?"

"Phoebe 's barking orders , Rachel is on the phone with the caterer, Ross is calling your parents, and Joey's trolling the halls for student nurses and food." Chandler said. "But I am here now and you don't have to worry.'" he said as he patted her hand. At that moment , Dr. Long appeared.

"Well Monica, you are at eight centimeters, your son is coming fast." she smiled.. "I think it's time to take you to delivery Are you ready Chandler? " she said.

"Chandler looked at Monica and smiled. She looked into his deep blue eyes and then he said, "Yes we are." Monica had tears in her eyes as she grasped his hand with the iv still in hers.

"I told you before no." screamed a nurse as Joey asked for a sponge bath.

"Joey sit!" screamed Phoebe. Rachel was engrossed in her own little conversations. "I told you before the groom is allergic to lobster. There will be no lobster. Honey, what would you like instead of the lobster?" Rachel asked Ross.

"Sweetie, my sister is upstairs giving birth , this is not the time or the place to bitch out the caterer." Ross said calmly.

"We are getting married in less than a week. Four hundred people are coming and I have a caterer who doesn't know the meaning of the word substitute , so pardon me if I am not more calmer. This is your wedding too , you know."Rachel reminded him.

"How could I not forget or if I did , how could I not be reminded of it ? You only live , breathe, and sleep this wedding. At this point, I would get on a plane , fly to Vegas and get married tonight," screamed Ross.

"You couldn't get me drunk enough." screamed Rachel. "You told me , you had your weddings , so this was mine. I am only trying to make it nice for us." whined Rachel.

David walked in with a solemn look on his face. Phoebe noticed him immediately and ran to his side.. "Honey bunch , what's wrong?" she said concerned.

"Phoebe we have to talk." he said quietly.

"Rachel for the last time, I told you this wedding nonsense is only to make the bride delirious and the groom crazy." Ross continued.

"We'll move over here.' said Phoebe taking David by the hand. She then noticed Joey talking to a student nurse. "Wow you are so hot in person, " the nurse said as she through her arms around his neck.

"Or maybe we'll just go for a walk." Phoebe said as she pulled David.

"Now Monica , I need you to push okay?" said Dr. Long. "Baby is in a good position and I think he's ready."

""Can you do that honey, are you strong enough?" asked Chandler. "Look at who I 'm asking , you used to pin down Ross at ten years old."

Monica sat up when Chandler brought the pillow up. She squeezed her face and pushed as hard as she could.

"I can't do this , I 'm tired." she said.

"Come on honey, remember Team Monica? Team Monica is getting a new player., come on." Chandler urged. "A little more."

Monica pushed a little harder.

"I can see the head." urged Dr. Long. "Here he comes Monica." she said as a red form came out of Monica.

Chandler got up and looked over. "Oh my God Monica. He's beautiful . He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. His hair is just like yours." he said as tears filled his eyes. Dr. Long pulled him out and the next noise that was heard was his first cry.

"Here he is, you little baby boy."Dr. Long said.

"Our little bitty Bing." said Monica. "Hi itty bitty Bing. You're on team Monica now. And Team Monica never loses." she said crying and holding her son.

"Do we have a name ?" asked Dr. Long.

Monica looked at Chandler as she held her crying little baby. "Daniel Joseph Bing." she said. "D. J. or little Joey." she smiled.

"He'll be so happy." said Chandler." I am going to get everyone and let them meet little DJ okay?" Chandler smiled. "I love you."

"So are you telling me that you have to go back to Minsk?" said Phoebe surprised.

"Yes because we had one theory left and it looks like it is going to work. But my bashinka, you will come." pleaded David.

"Your work will always come first , and I need a man who I will always come first." said Phoebe sadly. "Go back to Minsk, David." she said tearfully. "We'll always have Barbados."

Chandler arrived in the waiting room. Ross ran over holding Rachel's hand. "Well?" he asked .

"You're an uncle. She just had him 9 lbs. 12 oz. . She wants everyone to come up and meet him." Chandler said emotionally.

"Emma you have a cousin, oh and I have a niece. " said Rachel as she cried.

Joey noticed Phoebe crying in the corner. "I know Pheebs it 's great news and that 's why you're crying." he said to her.

"David's going back to Minsk." she said softly. "Now I have no one." she said bitterly. "I should go and see my new nephew , maybe that will cheer me up."

Everyone gathered around the bed as Monica held little DJ . "Everyone , I would like to introduce you to my new son. "Daniel Joseph Bing." Chandler said proudly. "DJ this is your aunts and uncles, the best friends a guy could ever have."

Little Daniel looked up at his mother and started to have a little smile.


	22. This Used to be my Playground

Judy watched the baby as Monica stood at the back of the room. Daniel had finally settled down. It was going to be a week of activity as Ross and Rachel got married and then were flying out of New York on Monday.

"You stand right there." the wedding planner told Joey. "You are the minister."

"And you are hot." he smiled. "How you doin?"

"Joey focus." Monica screamed. Just out of the hospital , she was still the wedding coordinator. Sandra had hired a wedding planner, but agreed to let Monica help as well.

"Now the groom is led to the altar by his parents." she said. "And for now, I will stand in for Judy." Jack , the wedding planner and Ross walked to the front.

"Next the best man escorts the bridesmaids then we have our flower girl and ring bearer enter." the planner said. "Don't worry little kids make it cute."

"Ben pay attention, this is important." said Carol. Ben had his nose in a game boy at the time. Susan came over and took it off of him. "Later for this sport." Susan said.

"Emma did you understand that ?" said Ross as he held his daughter. She was swinging around a little basket and accidentally hitting him over the head with it.

"Can she do that tomorrow?" said Chandler laughingly. "Hit him while they are taping?' Ross rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "Okay Bing when are they going to start?"

"I don't know what you mean." Chandler said innocently.

"The divorce jokes, the saying the wrong name jokes , and finally the lesbian jokes." Ross said. "I'm waiting."

"There will be no lesbian jokes. " said Susan. "Know your audience." she said to Chandler.

"Just one, " Chandler pleaded. "Her name is Rachel . I take thee Ray--- chel , but what the heck you said it once, just to the wrong girl." he laughed.

"Are you done now?' said Ross.

Chandler just looked as Monica gave him a dirty look. "This is serious business mister. Now let's continue." she said eyeing him.

Rachel was walked by her father and mother. They were being civil for the sake of their daughter. "And Rachel stands here and they hold hands and they are married and that's it. Simple really." said the wedding planner.

"It's going to be a beautiful wedding. " sighed Monica. " My best friend and my brother."

"Well it's about damned time. The puppet master gets tired people." said Phoebe.

Javu was the place of the rehearsal dinner. Some of the kitchen staff asked off for the night knowing that Chef Geller would be here. She was still on maternity leave , but vowed that this dinner would be perfect tonight.

Chandler began the evening with a toast. "Can I have everyone's attention? " he said as he banged on a glass. "Welcome to Ross Geller's annual wedding celebration." he laughed.

Ross put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "When will this stop?"

Following another of his wife's looks, Chandler smiled. "No seriously, and I am serious now. Ross is my oldest friend and I was touched when he asked me to be his best man again. I was especially touched because of the wonderful woman he is marrying. Ross has loved Rachel forever, and now they are finally getting married and living happily ever after. I wish them both the same joy and happiness as Monica and I have had. So please raise your glass , to Dr. and Mrs. Geller , much happiness and good luck in your new life."

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she stood up. She kept thinking about the moments she had shared with these people. Soon they would be ending.

Monica stood up next. "Nobody has to ask what these two people mean to me. Rachel has always been like a sister to me and I am so happy that she has finally decided to be with the one man she has loved , it makes me even happier to know that man is my own brother. So here's to Rachel and Ross. I'm gonna miss you ." she said as tears flowed from her eyes.

After a few hours and a lot of drinks, Ross was being held up by Chandler. Unfortunately, Joey was holding Chandler up.

"We need to go to a strip joint." slurred Joey. "You still haven't seen hot naked chicks."

"Yeah baby." giggled Ross. "After all this is my send off. The one at work was so boring." he laughed.

"Honey we are going to take Ross to see hot naked women. Do you think Rachel will mind?" slurred Chandler.

"Do you think I will mind?" asked Monica angrily.

"Honey , he's your brother and a big boy."slurred Chandler. "It's our duty to show him naked women."

"Let em go Mon, except one minute." Rachel said. "Come here Romeo." Ross stumbled over to her. She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her lips. She opened her mouth and gave him the most passion filled kiss she could. "Okay now remember that's what is waiting at home. " Rachel said coyly. "Later Dr. Geller." she purred.

Ross straightened up , "Wow she was hot. Don't tell Rachel." he said as the three guys stumbled out of the hall.

"Men." said shaking her head. "Come on we've got kids to take care of, maybe we'll get some movies and have our own party." said Monica . "Come on DJ, we've got a big day tomorrow." Monica said as she took her son from her mother.

Monica looked down and laid her son in his cradle. She still couldn't believe he was hers. His little chest moved and his little eyes were shut. He was perfect. Life was changing so fast , she was a mother, Ross and Rachel were getting married and then moving to London.

"Monica, Mon?" said Rachel as she moved her hand in front of her face.

_This used to be my playground_

_This used to be my childhood dream_

_This used to be the place I ran to_

_Whenever I was in need of a friend_

_Why did it have to end._

Monica remembered the very first time that she met little Rachel . She was riding her bicycle down the street and then it crashed in front of Dr. Burke's house. Rachel cried and then nice Dr. Burke kissed her nose since he did know Dr. Green as well. Monica thought isn't life funny, she would fall in love with him and then Rachel would marry the geeky boy she used to play house with . And Monday morning they both would be flying out of her life.

_And why do they always say don't look back._

"And you remember my brother Ross?" Monica said that first day at the coffee shop. Rachel sat in her wedding gown after she had left Barry. Ross looked at her all starry eyed just like he did in high school. Who was this guy? Rachel thought. He looked familiar but I don't remember him.

"Monica." Rachel 's voice brought her back to the present. "You were in thought about something."

_And before you know you're feeling old and your heart is breaking_

_Don't hold on to the past, well that's too much to ask._

Rachel started to tear up as well . She walked over to Monica and began to embrace her. She got a series of images in her head. That first night , the dates from hell they had, the boyfriend bonfire, the night she moved out before Chandler moved in, the game they lost the apartment, finding out about Chandler, the night Monica took a afghan and threw it over her after the longest night of her life, the night her and Ross broke up.

"I think I know what you are thinking about. You are thinking about the last ten years , aren't you?" said Rachel.

"I'm thinking how big a part you've been of my life. You and I have spent so many holidays together. Now we are going to be sisters." Monica said.

Phoebe sat in her apartment as she drank a beer . Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She walked over as best she could, after many drinks to ease the pain of David leaving.

"Joey?" she said surprised.

"Phoebe , how you doin?" said Joey as he took her in his arms and they passionately kissed. She knew what she needed right now and Joey was it.

This Used to be my Playground was by Madonna...i love that song and thought it was appropriate.


	23. TOW Ross and Rachel Get Married Part One

The sun came up on the skyline of Manhattan . Flecks of light glistened through the building windows. The sound of the trains signaled another day starting. At the Plaza , people were busily moving chairs and setting up flowers. One man came in and set down a sign showing what would be happening in a matter of hours.

GELLER GREEN WEDDING

Phoebe rolled over with her hair sticking to the pillow. Her body was naked with only a sheet draping it. Then she looked to her side and smiled. He was still asleep . He was passed out , but he looked so adorable with his boyish smile and tossled hair. She saw her dress hanging in the closet and remembered what day this was.

"Joey?' Joey?" said Phoebe softly.

"Huh ," he said stirring slowly.

"The wedding remember? " Phoebe reminded him . "You are performing the ceremony."

"I just remember drinking a lot and then having some girl dance for me because I 'm on the show." Joey said fuzzily. "Oh and Chandler had some girls bra on." he giggled.

"Well we have a wedding to get ready for." Phoebe said . "So move it Big Daddy. By the way, the Joey lovin, how you doin?" she smiled.

Ross ' head was pounding. He couldn't even see straight. He knew he had to be some where, but couldn't remember. He slowly got up from the bed and saw Chandler passed out with a sparkling bra on him.

"Like father, like son." he laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Chandler was still asleep. Ross walked over to the window and slowly recalled what was happening today.

"I'm getting married today , Woo Hoo." he screamed. "Finally marrying the right girl."

Chandler groaned and looked down at his bra. "Oh God." he sighed. "Please don't scream."

"It's my wedding day. I am marrying Rachel Green!" Ross yelled. "Do you realize I am marrying the girl I have dreamt about forever."

"I know if you don't shut up. You 're not marrying anyone." Chandler said as he crawled from the bed. "What is this?" he asked looking down at the spangled bra.

"I think her name was Candi and she wanted you to dance in that and sing New York , New York." Ross said . "But then again I got a lap dance from ten women last night. Just tell girls you're off the market and then they want you like crazy."

"Where's Joey?" asked Chandler as he removed the bra.

"Probably slept with someone. Come on we have to start getting ready." Ross said as he went into the bathroom.

Monica was wide awake with Daniel. Rachel awoke after Emma had jumped on her bed for ten minutes. The long process of getting the bride ready had begun. Rachel tried to wake up as she held her coffee in her hand.

"Daniel , are you full yet? Is Mommy's little man full?" cooed Monica. "Come on , it's a big day. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross are getting married." she said.

"Mommy and Daddy." said Emma as she jumped up and down.

"That's right princess, mommy and daddy are going to be like Uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica. You are going to look so pretty today and then eat cake." said Rachel smiling.

"Cake." Emma said as she clapped her hands together.

"Yes cake." said Rachel excited. Rachel took her daughter and started her long process to get her ready.

"I'm here. " announced Judy. "Where is my beautiful daughter in law to be ?" she said.

Rachel was in the bedroom and starting to brush out Emma's hair . While she did this , Emma drank from a small hello kitty cup.

Judy had come in and put the dress for her on the chair to help.

Before long the room was filled with sisters, and mothers , and friends.

After about an hour, Rachel emerged from her bedroom. Her hair was put up in a bun and secured with a jeweled crown. Her veil draped the floor and was covering her face. Her dress was a whitish silver and was strapless. Around her neck was a diamond necklace and pearl earrings completed the out fit. Her shoes looked like they were made of crystal and reminded Rachel of her favorite childhood story Cinderella.

"Rachel , sweetie you look gorgeous." said Sandra.

"Like a fairy princess." said Phoebe.

"I can't believe how beautiful you look sweetie." said Monica hugging her in her bridesmaids dress. "it 's finally here." whispered Monica.

"I can't believe it either. I am getting married finally." said Rachel with a tear in her eye.

Ross stood in front of the mirror as he brushed his dark hair . He finished tying his tie and then closed the front of the tuxedo jacket. He looked in the full length mirror and admitted to himself that he was still quite good looking and the lines under his age were wisdom , not old age.

He took the ring from his pocket and looked at it. It was just like her, small and classy. The light from the window made the line of diamonds glisten.

"I'll take that ." said Chandler. "Well bud , it's time." he smiled. "Time for everything you've wished for." Chandler put his hand on Ross' shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go."


	24. TOW Ross and Rachel Get Married Part Two

Leonard came into the room. He just stood for a minute as he stared at the vision in white in front of him. "Daddy." Rachel said with tears in her voice.

"You look more beautiful today then you did when you were going to marry Barry. You look like a woman in love." he smiled.

"I am daddy , there will be no window, I want to marry this man." Rachel said. Rachel walked toward him and hugged him. "Thank you Daddy for my dream wedding. " she said.

"Lord knows what I am going to do with those sisters of yours." Leonard shook his head. "One in Europe and the other having a breast augmentation. I am just glad that my oldest and dearest sees things so clearly."

Sandra appeared in a teal gown with a diamond brooch in the center. It had spaghetti straps and green sequins on it. Her hair was in an upsweep and she wore a gardenia on her wrist.

"Rachel you look absolutely radiant. You are the most beautiful of Ross' brides obviously. The perfect woman for my son and the daughter I never had. " Judy smiled and hugged her.

"I'm right here mom." said Monica irritated. "And it's getting old too."

"Anyway Rachel, I am headed down and is there any message you want to give your future husband." Judy said.

Rachel blinked her eyes and wiped them . "Yes tell him I love him very much and I can't wait to marry him."

Judy closed the door. "That woman." said Monica. "Oh honey , it 's time ." Monica said as she held Rachel. "We are going to be sisters."

Monica wept .

"Wait for me." screamed Phoebe. "I love you guys."The three girls hugged each other .

Judy entered the room where Ross was sitting. "There is my handsome , brilliant son on his wedding day." she smiled.

"You mean my fourth wedding day." said Ross jaded.

"I mean your last wedding day. This is what should have happened a long time ago . Now Emma will have a mother and father in the same house." Judy said. "And then maybe some more grandchildren, it's obvious who is more fertile of my children." Judy just couldn't take a break from her Monica attacks.

"Mom, Monica has succeeding in doing something I couldn't , she has made her marriage a success. Now please on my last day in America, could you please give her break , for me?" Ross asked.

"Anything for you sweetie, my Oxford professor son." she said . Ross just blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Benjamin Geller Wiilick, get over here." screamed Carol. "Sorry Ross, here is your little ring bearer." she said as she brought him into the room.

"Daddy , don't worry I am going to be very careful." said Ben proudly. Ross took Rachel's ring from his own pocket and handed it to Ben to put in the little pouch. "When I give you a signal. You hand that to Uncle Chandler., okay son." Ross said.

"ok." said Ben softly.

"Knock , knock, " said the wedding planner. "Ross are you ready? Everyone upstairs is."

Ross took a nervous breath and then looked at Chandler. "I have been ready for six years." he smiled.

The procession started as Ben walked up the aisle of the room holding Emma's hand. Emma took her little hand and threw a bunch of flower petals down . Ben was helping her because she was so young yet.

Joey saw Phoebe in her teal dress and smiled. As she walked up the aisle , she winked at him. Then she mouthed the words "Later Big Daddy."

Chandler took Monica's hand. "You are as beautiful today as you were that day in London. I still can't believe that someone as gorgeous as you is married to me." he said as he kissed her. "Now let's get these two married before anything can happen. " Chandler offered Monica his arm and she took it.

Ross walked down the aisle with Jack and Judy on each side of them . Even as an adult with two kids, he still wanted his parents to do this.

"Now remember the name this time son." said Jack as he walked down the aisle.

"Yes dad." Ross said obediently. The music played softly as the string quartet played . Then all of a sudden a singer appeared as a saxophone started to play..

At last my love has come along … my lonely days are over

And life is like a song… At last the skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped in clover …the night I looked at you…

Chandler and Monica started down the aisle next . Everyone smiled as the couple made their way down the makeshift aisle. Chandler joined Ross at the front and Monica stood over to the other side. Her smile could have lit up Times Square when she looked at her brother.

I found a dream that I can speak to…. A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to,… A thrill I 've never known

You smiled and then the spell was cast……

The sun glistened on the vision in white that caught Ross' eye. She had described herself at his parents anniversary party as a floating angel and she wasn't off at all. Her parents walked her to the front as all her friends dressed in the most beautiful gowns and elegant tuxes waited for her to take her place next to Ross. With a kiss on each cheek, her parents returned to their seats. She took her manicured hand and put it in his.

And here we are in heaven…for you are mine at last…

Joey began, "Dear friends, Today we are here to celebrate a love that last, lasting love is love that will never die and that is truly a love that lasts. Rachel and Ross have been together , then apart, then together , then apart and then he married Emily and they got drunk in Vegas and …"

Ross cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry, Ross and Rachel have written their own vows so I can shut up now." Joey said as he looked at Chandler.

The string quartet started to play softly in the background You're The Inspiration

You're the meaning in my life

You're the inspiration

You bring feeling to my life

You're the inspiration

I wanna have you near me , wanna have you near me sayin

No one needs you more than I need you

"Rachel here we are making one of the biggest steps in our lives . A step forward. We don't know what our future holds , but I do know this , I want you by my side because I have been in love with you forever. We have been through so much and yet here we are. You have been my dream since I was fifteen and now my dream has come true. I will never do anything to hurt you and you will be the only woman I love for the rest of my life." Ross read off the paper handed to him by Chandler.

Monica handed Rachel a paper. "Ross , ten years ago I took one of the biggest gambles ever. I threw caution to the wind and found a wonderful friend that had been there for me when I didn't even realize it. You laughed with me. You gave me the courage to find my dreams and you loved me. Most important , you gave me your heart. I want the next part of our life to be filled with the same passion you have always given me.

"Okay by the authority. Vested in me…" Joey started.

Everyone screamed in unison , "The Rings , Joey! You forgot the rings again!"

"Damnit , oh sorry God," Joey said . "Okay give each other the rings."

Monica handed Rachel a platinum band and she slid it on Ross' finger. Then Chandler handed Ross the platinum and diamond band and he slipped it over Rachel's finger and then he kissed it. Rachel flashed a smile under her veil.

"Now?" asked Joey. Everyone nodded. "Okay by the authority vested in me by the State of New York and the internet guys, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You have done this enough , now kiss her." Joey said.

Ross lifted up Rachel's veil and pressed his lips against hers. It was a sweet kiss and then he lifted his mouth.

"Hello Mrs. Ross." he whispered.

"Hello Mr. Rachel." she giggled.

Wow I can't believe it 122 reviews… thank you thank you so much….I love all you guys at Everlasting Love… and other friends friends too numerous to mention. I am almost done with this one.. And have others to update as well. So as my tenth season ends, hope you enjoy my end of friends… one or two more chapters left so there may be some romance for Pheebs yet..

At Last written by Mack Gordon and Music by Harry Warren . I heard this song first in the great movie Kissing A Fool… starring my favorite friend David.. Who is right now in London doing a play… Lucky British girls….

You're the Inspiration is by Chicago…. One of my favorite songs.


	25. TOW Ross and Rachel Say Goodbye

_Memories light the corners of my mind_

_Misty water colored memories of the way we were_

_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind_

_Smiles we gave to one another of the way we were_

Monica had been awake for hours . She sat in the rocker and held little Daniel. It was peaceful and she could reflect in the quiet of the morning on the events of the week. Chandler emerged from the bedroom , clad in a pair of boxers and a t shirt.

"Hi." he said quietly as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Hi just feeding my little man here." Monica said as Daniel looked up at her.

"Hey there little guy." Chandler smiled and grabbed his little finger as Daniel cooed and gurgled.

She looked across the street at the window . Boxes now covered the apartment and the drapes were down.

"Thinking ?" said Chandler.

"Just remembering." she said quietly. She was walking around in the bedroom that night and she could still hear the voices from the living room . She couldn't believe that Rachel was now living here.

Rachel asked if Ross wanted the last cookie and then he was going to split it. Monica felt so bad that Ross had been hurt and she wondered how he was going to get through this.. Ross confessed how he felt to her about his crush and then he asked if sometime it would be alright to ask her out and she said it would. Monica smiled then because she knew that everything would be alright for him.

Across the street, the couple were still in bed. A kind of euphoria filled their faces as they laid in each others arms. Finally they were one, after fight after fight , after a botched wedding, after time and a child , they were man and wife.

From the other room , came a noise. A little one year old was crying. Rachel got up from the bed and threw a robe on. "Mommy's coming Em, mommy's coming." Rachel picked up her little daughter and hugged her then she rocked her back and fourth from side to side.

Emma continued to cry. Softly she sang to her ,

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny," Emma stopped and started to laugh again. Rachel smiled and then heard a male voice behind her.

"When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face."

"I wanted to let you sleep." whined Rachel.

"Couldn't missed having you next to me. Good morning Mrs. Geller." he smiled and then leaned over and kissed her.

"I think I like the sound of that, Rachel Geller." Rachel smiled. "Well Miss Emma , shouldn't we go and get some breakfast?"

Emma smiled and then the three of them went to the kitchen.

"Do you think people have noticed anything yet?" said Phoebe as she rolled over next to Joey.

"I don't care , and if they do, then that is too bad." smiled Joey.

"You make me so happy. " Phoebe smiled as she kissed him. "I'm ready for more of that Joey love." she giggled. He dove back under the covers and started nuzzling at her neck.

Monica was busily preparing food as she tried to take her mind off of the impending departure of her friends. Chandler sat the crib in the living room as he tried to blow up balloons for Ross and Rachel's Going Away Party. Daniel mostly wanted to sleep.

"Can't you do anything right?" Monica scolded him . "Start acting like a 35 year old."

"Sorry dear." he said with a mouth full of helium as he giggled when she left.

Around seven, Chandler was hanging the final touches of the party. It was a banner that said "Good Luck in England Ross and Rachel." When Monica saw it , she fell into Chandler's arms.

"I still can't believe it." she cried.

"Mon it's going to be fine." Chandler reassured her.

"But she is my best friend and now she is going to be living in another continent." Monica sobbed. "And I am never going to see them again."

"We will , Mon, we will." he said as he patted her back.

Phoebe came in holding Joey's hand with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well hello you lovebirds." Chandler sang out.

"Oh you." Phoebe giggled. "Come on big Daddy." she said as Joey led her to food. He pulled his hand away to start dishing it out.

"Help yourself Joe." said Chandler after he watched Joey start eating a chicken leg and putting the drumstick back on the table covered with meat.

"Here Pheebs." Monica said as she handed her a plate of turkey.

"But Monica, you know I don't eat meat." said Phoebe.

"It's not meat , it 's tofu, it's called tofutti. It looks like turkey, but it's not meat." Monica explained.

"Oh yay, and it's good too." said Phoebe as she put some in her mouth.

Ross and Rachel arrived carrying little Emma. "The guests of honor have arrived and now everyone can….." Ross started as he looked to see Joey happily stuffing his face again… start eating." Everyone stopped to watch Joey eat.

"What?" he asked as everyone laughed.

"So how is married life?" asked Monica.

"It's great!" said Ross.

"Not you, this is Rachel's first marriage." said Monica.

"No technically it's not. " he reminded her.

"Oh yeah, one drunken marriage stands out in my mind." said Rachel sarcastically.

"Rachel you have to promise not to become uptight British bitch." said Phoebe.

"I won't ." promised Rachel. Rachel reached up and hugged. "God I 'm going to miss you so much." she said to Phoebe. She broke the hug and ran from the room . "I can't do this." she cried.

Rachel ran to her old room and sat on the bed and cried. She felt an arm around her. "I know this is hard . I am going to miss them too. But think of it this way, we are together now, for better for worse , in sickness and in health. Whatever comes along, we have each other." Ross said tenderly.

"I know what this means to you and that is why we are going. I love you and I will go with you anywhere. " Rachel tried to smile. "Now let's go enjoy our party." she said.

"Have I told you in the last half hour that I love you.?" Ross said as he wrapped his arms around her and they began to kiss.

"Hey I cook , and decorate , and the guests of honor decide to sneak away." said Monica barging in. "Save the sex stuff for later. We have to say goodbye tonight." said Monica.

"Later Mrs. Geller? " Ross said coyly.

"Count on it , Dr. Geller?" Rachel smiled.

Chandler lifted a glass as they came out of the room . "I would like to propose a toast. To a really great guy, my brother in law, my oldest and best friend, best of luck in England, Ross." he said with tears in his eyes.

"And Rachel, you are my sweet and fun friend. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you two are together now. We are going to miss both of you but you go with our good wishes and our love." Chandler said as he hugged Rachel and then Ross.

"Chandler that was beautiful." said Rachel as she kissed him on the cheek.

"How dare you make a more beautiful toast than me." screamed Monica. "Okay Gellers, prepare for the tears." she said holding up her glass.

"I am sure you are not going to miss how competitive Monica is." said Chandler as he sat down.

"Okay now, Rachel you are my best friend. You have always been like a sister to me, now it's official. I only want good things for you and this is the perfect start to your new life as husband and wife. Tomorrow you begin that journey. Carry with you the memories and thoughts of your friends who love you dearly, but also hold those you love close to your heart." Monica said. "Ross, when you and I were kids I hated your guts. But then when we grew up, I couldn't have asked for a better brother. You did the one thing that I will be eternally grateful for, you introduced me to the man I love. I am so happy that all your dreams are finally coming true. Only the best to the two of you."

Ross came over and gave his sister a hug . You could see the tears in his eyes as he embraced her.

"In your face Bing." she laughed as she hugged him.

Phoebe shook her hands ," My turn , my turn." she screamed. Lifting her glass., "To Rachel, my dear friend who finally took my advice and listened about this guy. I am going to miss you and wish only good things for you." she smiled and then Rachel hugged her.

"Ross what can I say, keep doing that dinosaur stuff and remember what I said about you guys being lobsters , well now you know what I have known before, Phoebe is right." she yelled. "Oh and I 'm sorry for mugging you again." she said softly.

Joey came over . "You guys have been absolutely great. I love both of you so much, I know you will treat her right buddy and Rachel , what can I say you are the nicest and hottest roommate I ever had. Good luck in England." he smiled. "Now is there cake?" he said going toward it.

Monica came over and presented them with a package. "It is just a little something I threw together. " Rachel opened it and the front cover said Friends forever on it. It was a scrapbook that started with a picture of her and Rachel when they were six , then when they went to the prom and then pictures of her life with her friends.

"It's beautiful." cried Rachel.

"I just want you to remember that you will always have your friends." cried Monica.

"Hon, I hate to say it , but we have an early flight." said Ross. "Guys what can I say I 'm touched. You have been the best group of friends and family that anyone could ask for. You may be gone, but you will never be out of our minds or our hearts."

At that point, everyone gathered for a group hug and everyone's eyes were filled with tears. After they said their final goodbyes, everyone left.

Monica and Chandler stood by the window as the van pulled away the next morning and the van pulled up to the apartment. Holding Daniel, she silently cried.

_And love_

_It's not the easy thing_

_The only baggage_

_That you can bring_

_Not the easy thing_

_The only baggage you can bring_

_Is all that you can't leave behind_

_And if the darkness is to keep us apart_

_And if the daylight feels like it's long way off_

_And if your glass heart should crack_

_Before the second you turn back_

_Oh no, be strong_

Joey and Phoebe came in to Monica and Chandler's . They silently watched as Ross and Rachel got in the van. Joey put his arm around Phoebe and kissed her head.

_Walk on_

_Walk on_

_What you got , they can't steal it_

_No they can't even feel it._

_Walk on_

_Walk on_

_Stay safe tonight_

_You're packing a suitcase for a place_

_None of us have been_

_A place that has to be believed_

_To be seen_

_You could have flown away_

_A singing bird_

_In an open cage_

_Who will only fly_

_Only fly for freedom_

Getting out of the van , Rachel pulled her baggage and Ross pushed the carriage. She looked into the sky as a plane flew overhead. They had their whole life ahead of them.

That is my story.. Glad that everyone enjoyed it so much … over 120 reviews and thanks so much to everyone . The songs were The Way we Were and Walk On… an awesome song.


End file.
